New Beginnings
by Seyance
Summary: Bella is transferred to Edward's company. Her and Edward find themselves into a very deep relationship shortly after they meet. Suddenly, something causes Bella and Edward's lives to change forever! Bella/Edward, All Human. READ&REVIEW. ITS LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**All Human, Edward/Bella.  
Rated: M**

**A/N: Review this chapter **_**enough**_** & I post more :3 You know you waaant it. :D (mainly Edward) ; Haha, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

I left the airport in a Taxi and handed the driver the address to Cullen Medical Industries. I had gotten a transfer offer to Chicago from a large company known as Cullen Medical Industries was in the search of a sister company. I had been a representative for my previous company, which was going to make me have the second highest position in there. I'd be working with the boss of the company, and travelling with him wherever he went. Cullen Medical Industries is known as one of the richest industries in the world, compared to the one I had worked for back in Seattle. The flight from Seattle had been very stressful and tiring, and I was eagerly awaiting getting to my hotel room.

I walked through the doors of Cullen Medical Industries. It was huge, much bigger than the company I worked for, that was for sure. I looked around, did they have a tour guide around here somewhere? That's when I spotted someone in a suit and he sat on one of the luxurious couches, and I immediately scurried over to him. It seemed as though he were reviewing over some files. I walked up to where he was.

"Excuse me?" I said, hesitantly.

He turned around, and met me in the eyes, and that's when I noticed his gorgeous emerald-green eyes. I felt as though I lost my breath, and I didn't even know what to say anymore. I felt as though I were a teenager again, and had just seen my crush, it was ridiculous! He had bronze coloured hair and he was just _amazing_. What was he, a Greek god?

He stood up, and looked into my eyes, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Oh, yes, my name is Isabella Swan, and I am the new representative of your company, from Seattle," I explained.

"Oh, yes! Hello Ms Swan, I'm sorry I hadn't noticed your entrance, I was caught up going through your itinerary," he chuckled, softly.

"Oh, it's alright," I said, smiling at him.

"I'll be your escort for the next two weeks, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'll help you get used to working here," he said, offering me his hand.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," I said, shaking his hand.

"Oh, please, call me Edward," he said.

"Only, if you call me Bella," I smiled.

He chuckled at me, and nodded.

"Here, I'll drive you to your hotel," he smiled at me, before he looked over to my luggage.

I saw Edward's expression change immediately, and he frowned.

"Please forgive me, Bella, I should have picked you up from the airport, I'm sorry for having to have you drag your luggage all the way here," he apologized.

"Oh, it's fine!" I said.

He took my suitcase, and rolled it over to a parked silver Lexus. He took out a small remote, and his car made a sound, and the doors unlocked. He clicked another one, and the trunk popped open as well.

"Please, Bella, have a seat in the passenger seat, I'll put your suitcase in the trunk, and join you shortly," he promised, as I nodded, and made my way over to the passenger side.

"Um, Edward?" I said.

"Yes?" he said as he made his way over to the trunk of his car.

"Can I keep my laptop in the back of your car?" I asked.

"Sure" he smiled, before loading the suitcase into the trunk.

I went over to the backdoors of his car, and opened the one behind the passenger seat up, and placed my laptop gently inside, and closed the door. I opened the door to the passenger side and sat inside, and buckled my seatbelt. His car was honestly quite something. It had leather seats, and probably the most expensive upgrades installed in the car. I heard him shut the trunk, and watched him walk to the driver's side, and he opened the door and sat down next to me. He smiled at me, and opened the left side of his black blazer, and took out some sheets that were stapled together.

"Here is your itinerary, Bella, you can look over it and ask me if you have any questions regarding it," he said.

"Alright, thank you," I smiled.

"No problem." He said, and started up his Lexus.

I briefly scanned over it, and it was pretty straight forward. By the time I was done, we were at the hotel. I gulped, it was _huge_. I sat in the seat, wide-eyed, even when he stopped the car. He looked at me, and I looked back at him with those same eyes, causing him to chuckle.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward, this..is a such a huge hotel," I said, gulping.

"Bella, don't worry about it, all of the expenses are covered by our company," he assured me.

I couldn't help but frown still, but before I could protest, Edward got out of the Lexus, and caught the attention of the assistant that was already heading over to the car. I got watched as the assistant unloaded my luggage from Edward's car. After all of the luggage was unloaded, Edward checked me in, and we went up in the elevator to my room. He opened the door to my hotel room for me and I held it open as he brought my suitcase inside, and stood it by the door.

"And if you need anything," he said, but paused to reach into his blazer's pocket, and take out a business card.

He seemed to review over it for a bit, before grabbing a pen from the same pocket, and turning the card over, and putting it on the wall, before writing down something.

"There's my card, and any number you want to contact me at," he smiled.

I looked over his card, and saw that he was the owner & founder of the Cullen Medical Industries. I gasped and stared at him.

"Oh my god! You're my boss and you didn't even tell me!" I said, earning a chuckle from him.

"Does it matter? It'll be better for us if we act more like friends," he winked, causing me to blush.

"I guess that would be nice," I responded.

"Bella, I'll let you get adjusted and comfortable and I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9 AM, to bring you to your office," he explained.

"Thank you, Edward," I smiled at him.

"You're welcome, have a nice night," he smiled, and walked out the door of my hotel room, closing it behind him.

All I could think was, _damn,_ I have one hell of a hot boss..err.._friend._


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic**

**Chapter 2**

**Edwards POV**

I awoke with a blasted alarm beeping in my ear. I groaned and moved my hand up to find a way to turn it off. I opened my eyes, and looked at the time. It read 7:30 AM, and I groaned, wanting to bury my head right back into my pillow. I had fallen asleep at 2 AM, despite my best efforts. I couldn't get that girl, _Bella_, out of my mind all night. She was so unique, different, and radiant. Not like other women, who attempted to impress me with their ways, their _fake_ ways. I smiled softly, remembering the shock that crossed her face when she realized that her new friend was really her boss. I didn't want our new found friendship – or _possibly_ something more – slip through my hands, just because of our jobs, so I offered that we be friends. Dear lord, what was this girl doing to me? I couldn't even get her out of my mind. I still remembered when I first caught eyes with her in the company, I felt a spark go through us. _Was I in love?_

I forced myself out of bed, and to my attached bathroom, and stood there in front of the mirror. I had to admit, I wasn't half bad looking. What the hell was up with me anyways? I never cared about my looks, _ever_ before. I groaned and turned on the sink, and washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I slipped into a shower shortly after that. Once I got out, I noticed it was 8 AM.

_One more hour until I get to see Bella._

I mentally told myself to shut up, and stay calm, I didn't want to scare her off. I quickly dressed up in a white button-up shirt, and pulled the sleeves up to my elbows, and threw on some jeans. I didn't feel like dressing up in something _too_ fancy today, and I silently prayed that Bella wouldn't either. When I last looked at my clock I noticed that it was 8:30 AM, and thought I should start going, and so I did. I grabbed my keys, and a file I needed, and locked my garage, heading down to the garage. I started up my Lexus, and pulled out of my garage. By the time I reached Bella's hotel, it was 8:52 AM. _Right on time__**. **_I pulled up into the parking, and then got out of my car, and headed to get Bella.

When I got into the hotel, she wasn't in the lobby, and I waited by the elevator until it was 9 AM. I saw the secretary that sat there, and made my way over to her.

"Hello, may I use your phone to call in on one of the guests staying here? I need to pick her up," I said, flashing her a smile, and she immediately nodded.

"Sure...what's the room number, sir?" she blushed, for no reason.

"401" I informed her.

She pressed a few buttons, and handed me the phone, and it rang a few times before I heard her angelic voice.

_"Hello?" she asked._

"Bella, its Edward Cullen. I'm in your lobby," I informed her.

I heard a gasp on the other end, and I pictured her scurrying about in her room right now.

_"Oh, sorry Edward! I'll be right down, I didn't realize it was already nine!"_ she apologized.

"It's fine, Bella, see you down here," I chuckled, before hanging up.

I thanked the secretary, and then walked over to wait for Bella in front of the elevator. The next elevator that came had Bella inside it, and once it opened, she immediately came running over to me. I took in a sharp intake of breath when I saw her. She looked absolutely _stunning_. She wore a black skirt that went up to her knees, yet clung to her well, so it showed off her curves nicely, and she wore a black button up blouse. I had never seen someone look so _amazing,_ in _plain_ clothes. However, the thing that admired her the most about me was that she wasn't wearing too much revealing clothing around me, just to make a move on me, like a lot of other girls would.

"Sorry Edward!" she apologized, hanging her head in defeat.

"It's fine, come on," I smiled, and walked beside her, and resisted the urge to hold her hand.

When we got to my car, I held the door open for Bella, and smiled warmly at her, hoping my feelings didn't show on my face. She smiled, and thanked me, and sat down into the passenger seat, and I closed the door behind her. I then walked over to the Lexus, on my way unbuttoning a button or two on my shirt. _Was it hot, or was it just me – or her?_

We _eventually_ got to the company and I showed her to her office, which was beside mine, and she smiled as she entered it. She immediately ran over to the window and pushed the curtains outside, peering out the large windows.

_Be careful Bella, I may fall in love with you soon. _

"Like your office?" I laugh.

She immediately spins around and blushes, and I just laugh harder.

"You really are a unique piece, aren't you?" I smile at her.

"I just _really_ love looking at views, and Chicago's just beautiful!" she exclaims.

I walk up to her, and look out the window myself, and she turns back around and does the same.

"I was born, and brought up in Chicago, but never really saw – no - thought of it in this perspective. You truly are one of a kind Bella," I say, smiling over at her.

She smiles back at me, and blushes at me. _Do you know how beautiful you look right now?_

"Bella, I've got some files to fix up on my computer, it's about a half an hour job, and then I can introduce you to everyone here," I said, and she nodded in approval.

"Can I set up my office?" she asked.

"Sure," I smiled, and was greeted with her grin before I left the room.

_I could only pray she shared my feelings._


	3. Chapter 3

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 3**

**Edwards POV  
**

After I left Bella to organize her office up, I went into my office. I had to notify Bella's previous company that we had received her, and I also had to forward some files along to some of the clients. I also had to give the files I had to Angela, a worker in my company. The people with the highest positions in my company were myself, Bella, Angela, and Eric. Anyways, after I sent a message to Bella's previous company, notifying them of Bella's hotel and room number and supplying them phone numbers, I immediately went over to Bella.

_I can't leave her for a second._

"Bella?" I said, while walking into her office.

She immediately looked up from her desk with her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, and gave me that innocent smile.

"Oh, hey Edward," she said, "I'm done"

"Great, come on, I want to introduce you to your fellow workers" I laugh, and watch her get up and come over to my side.

"Great! Let's go!" she smiles.

I clutch at my heart, faking a pain, and her eyes immediately hold a concerned look.

"I'm hurt, you're really that anxious to befriend someone besides me?" I said.

"No, no! I love your company, but I'm just looking forward to meet new people too!" she giggles.

_Does she really mean she loves my company? What about me?_

"Well then, come on, let's go," I smile, and hold her office door open for her.

"Thank you," she says, politely as she walks out the door.

_If my gentleman side wasn't holding me back right now, Bella, __**I'd jump you.**_

I shook that last thought out of my head, the _last_ thing I needed was to get a boner and walk around in public with it. It would be horribly embarrassing, and _very_ un-gentlemen-like. I walked out behind Bella, and we walked side by side down to Angela's office. I explained to Bella how she would be Angela's boss, and she should get well-acquainted with Angela. I was sure they'd get along really well, I'd really like to see Bella with another friend, but –_ I don't mind being the only one to give her company.  
_We got to Angela's office, and I knocked on her door.

"_Come in_" she said, from the other side of the door.

"Hey Angela," I greet her as I walk in the door, but still hold in open for Bella, who is behind me.

"Oh, hey Edward! Is this Isabella?" she asks, a smile on her face.

"Yes, it is," I confirm, "Bella, this is Angela."

"Hi Bella!" smiles Angela.

"Hi Angela," Bella giggles back.

"Angela, here are the files you requested," I said, handing her the files I'd brought from home.

"Ah, alright, thank you Edward," she said.

"You're welcome," I say, and turn to Bella, "I'll introduce you to Eric, Angela's co-worker before we leave,"

"Alright," she smiles, and looks over to Angela, "Bye Angela! It was nice meeting you"

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine," Angela winks, and laughs.

"Bye Angela," I say, before exiting her room with Bella.

Luckily we see Eric in the hallway, and it's a brief introduction before we're heading to my car.

"Bella?" I asked, in the elevator.

"Yes?" replied.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me?" I said, looking at my shoes. _Please say yes._

"Sure Edward" she smiles, as a little blush taints her cheeks.

_I feel like a million bucks._

**Bella's POV**

Before we left, Edward briefly introduced me to Angela, and Eric. They both seemed so nice, and I couldn't wait to get to know them more. Edward, was the sweetest thing ever, and honestly, I think I was developing a little crush on him. I blushed at the thought, but luckily he never saw, or at least I hoped. When we were in the elevator, I felt extremely nervous, just because I was alone with him. It wasn't that I didn't _trust_ him, it was just that I was feeling nervous about saying something stupid, or acting stupid. That's when I heard him speak to me.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me?" He said, looking at his shoes. _So cute._

"Sure Edward" I smiled, as a little blush tainted my cheeks.

_Was this our first date?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Thanks for all your kind reviews everyone : I'm glad you liked it so far, haha. Enjoyy ;)**

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

After we left the company, we realized that it was already 11:32 AM so we decided to head out to lunch right then. I kept asking Edward to tell me _where_ we were going, but he would just smile at me and shake his head. After begging, I just stopped, and crossed my arms in front of my chest, and pouted, causing him to chuckle.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he said.

"But it's _not_ a surprise, it's a lunch" I argued.

"Yes, but the _place_ is a surprise." He laughed.

I just huffed and sat quietly, deciding to look out the window. By the time we got there, it was 12:07 PM. We pulled up in front of a restaurant called Twilight, which seemed _very _expensive. I immediately turned to Edward, and glared.

"This better not be expensive, Edward," I said.

"Don't worry, it's not. Its fine, but that doesn't matter because I'm paying the bill," he laughed.

"No, I think we can both afford to pay our own bills," I glared at him.

"Ah, I'm sure we can, but not today," he smiled a crooked smile at me, and his smile immediately shut me up.

_Do you know you dazzle me with that smile, Edward?_

I was startled out of my thought with Edward opening my door, and offering me his hand to help me out. I took his hand, gratefully, and stepped out of the car. He shut the door behind me, and handed the keys to a young man, who I believed, was going to park the car. I shot a glare at Edward, and he smiled at me, sweetly.

_Not_ _expensive, huh? I don't think all restaurants have people parking cars, Edward._

Edward offered me his arm to slip mine through, and so I did, blushing a bit while I did it.

_This is definetely turning out to be a date, not just a lunch._

As we walked – arm in arm - with one another, I got a lot of glares from women passing by. I just tried not to notice, because I wasn't one to rub it into their faces more. Besides, _Edward wasn't mine._

We walked into the restaurant, and over to one of the waitress'.

"Seating for two, please," said Edward.

"Of course, right this way, sir" said the waitress.

We followed her to a seating in the corner of the restaurant. Once we were seated, she gave Edward two menus. I didn't fail to notice that the blonde-haired waitress was only paying attention to Edward. Edward handed me one of the menus, and I thanked him, and he simply nodded at me. After about 5 minutes, the waitress asked _Edward_ what we wanted to order, and Edward stared over at me.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, I'd like to have Buttermilk Fried Chicken please," I ordered.

"Buttermilk fried chicken?" asked Edward.

"My mother made it for me a lot when I was younger, it's delicious," I smiled.

"Alright then, two buttermilk fried chickens please," said Edward to the waitress.

"Any drinks?" she asked.

"I'd like a coca-cola," I said.

"A sprite for me," said Edward, flashing me one of his crooked smiles.

_Stupid dazzling smiles._

While we ate, Edward and I discussed various things of our lives.

"So you were raised in Phoenix?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yes, and came to Seattle when I was 17." I told him.

"Which one do you like better?" he asked, chewing on a bite of chicken.

"I, personally, like Seattle better. It made me actually grasp the responsibilities of becoming an adult faster. Normally, if I had been in Phoenix, I would probably still act immature, and more childish, and in Seattle I met a totally different atmosphere, and the people are much more different there," I explained.

"That's really interesting. You honestly do look at life through a different perspective, don't you, Bella?" he smiled at me.

"I guess, but that's what makes me so unique," I giggled, winking at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Yes, it makes you _very _unique," he said.

The rest of the night went by with us chatting about previously things in our life like childhood, and such. Before I knew it, Edward was dropping me back off at my hotel room, at 2:23 PM. He parked his car, and walked me to my hotel room, which was on the 6th floor. We both stood in front of my door now. I was blushing a bit, and felt as if this were more of a date. I was considering whether to kiss him on the cheek. I decided I wouldn't do it – _yet._ I smiled and looked up at him, and his green eyes seemed to search mine for something.

"Edward, I had a great time at lunch today." I said, looking up at him.

"I did as well, Bella," he smiled at me.

"So, are you going to come to pick me up again tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"Yes, at 9 AM again," he informed me, and I nodded in understanding.

"Would you like to come inside?" I offered.

"Not today, Bella. Perhaps some other time, I've got to go, Eric has some work with me," he smiled, sweetly.

I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to go. _Does he feel the same way about me?_

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Edward. Bye," I smiled at him.

"Bye, Bella. Take care," he said, never taking his eyes away from mine.

I had to almost peel my eyes off of him, as I turned towards my door and unlocked it. Once I got inside, I turned around and smiled at him one last time. He smiled back at me, like he always did.

_Don't go, Edward._

"Bye, Bella," he said, as he backed away from my door.

"Bye, Edward" I said, as I felt my heart start feeling heavy.

He gave me one last smile, before he left, and then I closed my door. I sat down onto the couch that was in the hotel room.

_Hurry up tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A few slip ups here and there, but I'm getting better D:  
I'm going on vacation from July 14 to August 10, so please don't expect much up, or actually _any_ chapters up during that time period oo If you're lucky, you might get a chapter or two (OR MORE) up. :3**

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

I left Bella at her hotel room, making sure she was safely inside before I left. She'd be looking for an apartment soon, and I was silently praying that she'd somehow move into my building. I smiled at the thought, seeing Bella _every day_, driving her to work _every day_. Just having her close was enough to make my heart swell with joy - too bad it would only remain a fantasy. As I pulled up into the industry's parking lot, I rid myself of thoughts about Bella. I needed to focus, because I had _never_ let my personal life, affect my business life, and that's the way I intended on keeping it – Bella, or no Bella.

I got out of my car, and headed towards the large building. When I finally got through the doors, I was greeted immediately, _by her._

"_Eddie!_" squealed Tanya, running up to me and enveloping me in her arms. _Don't call me Eddie._

I softly hugged her back, before trying to detach her from me. It didn't work very well because her little friend did the same, moments after.

"Oh, Edward! Where have you been?" said Victoria.

Victoria attempted to kiss my cheek, but I pulled away from her. Tanya had a smug grin on her face, and tried to repeat Victoria's move. I, however, pulled away just in time, and Eric came to my rescue almost immediately.

"Edward, the Cohen Industries have sent us a great request project that I think you should take a look at. It'll probably be _very_ beneficial for us," informed Eric.

"Alright, Eric," I said, quickly, wanting to get away from those two whores.

"_Bye Eddie." _said Tanya. _I will kill her one of these days._

"Edward, we're going to dinner tonight, _right?_" said Victoria.

"No, Victoria. We're not, and never will be" I said, as I heard Tanya laugh, and Victoria gasp.

I just followed Eric to his office, and was growing _extremely_ annoyed by these two.

_I've really got to do something about those two. I don't want them annoying Bella.._

Eric briefly explained the project from the Cohen Industries, and I approved of it, and it honestly was a great idea. It was straight forward, and sure to get us a benefit. I told Eric to email them back with our approval, and then I left his office, and headed for mine.

Once I was in my office, I closed the door, and went over to my chair, and plopped myself down on it. I rested my head back on it, and closed my eyes, while undoing my tie a bit. I sighed, and opened my eyes, and stared at the digital clock. It read 6:15 PM on it, and I decided I would be leaving in about 15 minutes. I just closed my eyes, and awoke to my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. I groaned and took it out, and looked at who was calling. It read '_Esme Cullen'_ on the screen. It was my mother, and I just realized I hadn't talked to her in over a month almost. I answered it and was greeted with my mother's gentle voice.

_"Oh, Edward! I haven't talked to you in so long, honey. How are you?" _she said.

"I'm fine mother, just tired," I said, peering over to the clock. It read 7:45 PM, "Just going to pack up and leave now."

_"Honey, don't overwork yourself! You'll be coming down here for your next vacation, won't you?"_ she asked.

"Yes, mother, I'll come down," I smiled softly.

"_Great, Carlisle & I can't wait to see you." _She said.

"I can't wait to see you guys either, mother" I said.

_"Edward, is there a girl in your life yet?" _she said, I chuckled softly, that's how my mother was.

"As a matter of fact, mother, there is," I smiled softly, thinking about Bella.

"_What's her name, Edward?" _said my mother, and I could imagine her smiling right now.

"Her name's Bella, but I didn't tell her about my feelings – _yet. _I don't even know if she feels the same way," I said, I didn't want to ruin our friendship if she didn't feel the same way.

_"Edward, it's worth a try! What if she's the one for you?"_ encouraged my mother.

"I guess. I'll just ask her out to dinner tomorrow," I said.

_"That's great, honey. Good luck." _She said.

"I'm going to get a move on now, I'll talk to you later, mother," I said.

"_Bye honey." _She said.

"Bye mom," I smiled.

I hung up, and put my iPhone back into my pocket, and got up to leave. I hadn't really brought anything, and there wasn't anything to really bring home, so I left. I looked at the time again before I left, and the clock read, 8:10 PM. The whole way back to my apartment, I thought about dinner with Bella.

_I'll ask her out tomorrow...to our first date._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's unedited, so I don't know if there's errors. So, please don't correct me. I'm trying to aim at posting about 2 more chapters before I leave, and I promise, you'll love them ;) Have fun reading more about Edward 3 LOL**

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

I awoke to the hotel room phone ringing, and I groaned and picked it up. I was greeted with a sweet velvety voice, that almost put me back to sleep.

"_Hello, Bella? It's Edward, are you ready to come down? It's 9:15_" he said.

My eyes flew open, and I bolted up right in my bed. I looked at the clock alarmed, and surely, it read 9:15. I groaned, I was _so_ going to get fired if this kept up.

"Oh my god! Edward, sorry! I must have forgotten to set the alarm! Please, just...give me a few minutes, and I'll be down," I said, quickly.

I heard him chuckle from the other end, "_Don't worry, Bella. I'll wait,_"

I hung up, and ran over to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, and ran over to my suitcase, grabbing the clothes I could find. I quickly changed, and ran my comb through my hair, before grabbing my purse, and running through the door. Luckily for me, once I pressed the elevator button to go down, it only took about 7 seconds for the elevator to get to me. As I went down in the elevator, I fixed up my clothes one last time, and tried to calm my erratic heartbeat. However, when the elevator doors opened, my breath snagged in my throat, and my heart started beating faster. He was truly _breathtaking_, that Edward. I quickly recomposed myself and ran over to his side, and he greeted me with a grin, as he leaned against the half-wall, on his elbows.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"Bella, it's alright! Really!" he laughed, and patted my back, reassuringly.

I huffed, and looked down, finding the floor interesting, and blushed slightly.

Edward's POV  


Oh, how I simply _adored_ her blushing. Whenever she would, it would feel as though every problem I had, would simply melt away. Right now, I just wanted to capture her lips, and show her the newly developed feelings I had for her, but I knew I couldn't. I was getting frustrated with this gentlemen stuff, and I honestly wanted to tell her right away of my feelings for her.

_God, you give me my soul mate, yet you throw us in this situation?_

I sighed, and that seemed to catch her attention. Our eyes locked, and felt myself stop breathing. I noticed that she was even more beautiful without make-up on. She blushed then, and looked away, but I kept staring for a while longer.

"Let's go," I said finally.

She looked up and me, and smiled and nodded. I smiled back, and then turned and led the way to my Lexus. The ride to the company was uneventful, and rather quiet. None of us really spoke. I only asked her if she had slept well, and she said she had slept like a rock, and asked me the same. Once out of the Lexus however, that's when all of the "events" started. As soon as we got out of the car, it started raining lightly, and Bella and I ran to the doors as fast as we could, almost racing each other. Honestly, it was pretty exciting, it had my heart racing. I felt as though I were a kid again. Once we got inside, the rain stopped all together. Bella glared out the window.

"God was playing some stupid trick on us," she huffed, causing me to chuckle.

_Hmm, so you're cute when you're embarrassed, and sexy when you're mad, Bella?_

"Come," I said, as I walked over to the elevator, and pressed the up button, and the elevator dinged, and opened.

I held a hand to my side, motioning Bella to go first. She smiled her angelic smile at me, and then stepped into the elevator, and then I followed.

"Going up," I said, as I pressed a button.

_Bella, will we ever have sex in an elevator?_

I smirked at the thought, and then my happy moment was suddenly _rained on_ by Tanya's squeal – more like screech, once the doors opened.

I stepped out with Bella, and was almost tackled by Tanya.

Bella's POV

Okay, so my day wasn't going that bad, until this, "_totally_ more attractive than _me_", woman tackled Edward once we stepped out of the elevators. _Is that your girlfriend, Edward? The one I'll wish I was for the rest of my life?_ I frowned softly, and looked down. My heart seemed to break, and I felt miserable.

"Hello, Tanya," he said coldly, and he seemed to be practically _detaching_ her from him.

"Oh, Eddie! I missed you," she said, and then glared at me,"Who is this?"

"Your new boss, Tanya. This is Bella," he said, smirking at me.

I saw Tanya's mouth, open, and close.

"Hi," I said, extending my hand forward, and plastering a fake smile on my face.

Edward, who was watching me, intently, seemed to look concerned now. _Did he just look through my fake smile?_

"Hi," said Tanya, rather rudely, before turning back to Edward.

My arm fell to my side, and I just looked at Edward shortly, who gritted his teeth. Then, I just looked at the floor.

"Eddie, aren't we going for dinner tonight?" I heard her say.

I felt my heart break more, if that was possible.

Edward's POV

My poor Bella, she thought Tanya and I were together. After all, who wouldn't by the way she acted to me. I had to put a stop to this, quickly. Tanya acted so rudely, when Bella extended a hand towards her to greet her. Bella had been so polite too, masking her sadness. However, Tanya, being Tanya, just turned back to me, and proceeded acting like a slut, and tried making another move on me.

"Eddie, aren't we going for dinner tonight?" she said.

I just lost it then. No one – and I mean no one, would make my poor Bella feel so miserable, and heartbroken, _especially_ one that was _nothing_ to me.

"No, Tanya, we're not," I said, harshly, "I never said we were, and we really have no reason to be going since we have no relation other than a business one,"

She gasped, and was at a loss of words. I stepped back, before walking over to Bella. Bella stared at me questioningly, and I just smiled at her.

"Let's go to Eric," I said, and began walking towards Eric's office.

Bella's POV

"No, Tanya, we're not," he told her, harshly, "I never said we were, and we really have no reason to be going since we have no relation other than a business one,"

Edward's words made my day, and what he did after, made it even more. He stepped away from Tanya – sorry, _breathtaking, _Tanya, and came over to me. Plain, old me, I didn't even have makeup on today! I looked at him with a questioning, and bewildered look.

"Let's go to Eric," he said, with a smile on his face, as he spun around and began walking.

I had no choice but to go with him, so I shot one last glance at Tanya. She looked enraged, and was glaring me. She slightly frightened me, so I hurried along to catch up with Edward. I was honestly no fighter, I had gotten beaten up several times when I was younger and in school. There was no way I'd even be able to take on someone like Tanya. Edward looked at me while we walked.

"I hate Tanya, honestly, I'm thinking of firing her and getting someone more suitable for the job." He explained, "She makes it seem like we're a couple, when we _never_ were. Same with her little friend, but honestly, _rival_, Victoria. They're both in the same field, and I'm just starting to wonder if everyone in that field is like them.

I heard him chuckle at his joke, and I just smiled. I wasn't smiling at his joke, and I knew that, I was smiling at the fact that there was never a "_them_". I was smiling at the fact that he hated her, so there never _would_ be.

We entered Eric's office, and sat down and talked about some important meetings, and projects with Eric. Eric filled me in, in all the information I needed to know, and surprisingly to me, it made sense. _Of course it will, stupid. _When we were done talking about the upcoming events, it was lunch time. Edward and I had coffee with a nice simple, yet filling sandwich. We talked about our lives, mainly our _love lives_. I don't know who, or what brought up the topic, but I told him that I'd had one boyfriend before, but it had ended roughly, _which it had_. I saw sympathy fill his eyes, but I smiled and told him that I was fine and happy with my new life. _But, I'd be happier with him in it. _

Once we finished our meal, we headed back to the company, which was about two blocks away. The company was located in the heart of Chicago's downtown, which made it convenient to all of the restaurants in downtown for the workers.

"Bella, I need you to come to my office to pick up some paperwork for you to do," Edward said, as the elevator door opened to our floor.

I simply nodded, and sighed mentally. _Goodbye fun with Edward time, Hello work._

I carried the 26-paged paperwork into my office, from Edward's office, and placed it on my desk. I plopped down onto my seat, and got a pen from the stand that I had placed on the desk the first day I had come here. I glanced at the clock, and saw it was 1:08 PM. I looked down at the paperwork, and immediately began it, hoping to get as much done as I possibly could before I had to go.

Edward's POV  


I walked into Bella's office around 4:30 PM. I saw how engulfed in the paperwork she was, and she hadn't even noticed my entrance.

"Bella," I said.

She immediately snapped her head to look at me. I saw exhaustion in her eyes, and frowned.

"Oh sorry, Edward, didn't notice you walked in," she said, leaned back in her chair, and rubbing her eyes with her fingers.

"Bella, you don't have to concentrate that hard. There's a week until the deadline," I told her.

"I know, Edward, but I've learned not to procrastinate. It'll be better for the company if I have room to do extra things so we can get farther ahead," she said.

I smiled at her dedication to the company. I walked up to her desk, and leaned down on it, as she pulled her hands away from her eyes, and massaged her forehead.

"Headache?" I asked.

"Ugh...yeah," she said.

"We'll get some coffee on the way home," I smiled.

"That would be nice," she laughed.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said, as she reached and grabbed her purse from the side of her chair.

As we began to leave, I noticed Bella carrying the paperwork.

"Bella, no," I instructed.

"Hmm?" she asked, confused.

"Put the paperwork in your desk, I don't want you to overstress yourself tonight," I told her.

"Edward, I've only got a few more pages. I won't be overstressing myself, I promise." She said.

"Fine," I sighed, "only if you come with me to dinner,"

"Dinner?" she asked, puzzled. I felt stupid then.

She noticed my pause, and continued.

"I'd love to," she smiled at me, and then groaned, "but after that coffee,"

I laughed, and held the door of my Lexus open for her, and she sat down. I went over to the other side, and sat in the driver's side. I drove her to the nearest Starbucks, which was five minutes away, and had a drive-thru. We ordered two medium coffees, and soon were speeding off to Bella's hotel. Once I parked, I turned to her.

"Bella, I'll give you until 7:00 to freshen up. Take a nap if you want, it'll soothe your headache. Make sure you set the alarm though, this time," I teased, and she blushed.

"Alright, thanks Edward," she smiled, at me.

We stepped out of the car, and she looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I can go myself, you know" she giggled.

"Ah, but that wouldn't be very gentlemen-like of me now, would it?" I teased.

"Haha, very funny Edward. You're already too much of a gentlemen," she smiled.

I winked at her, and we just walked to the hotel lobby in silence. Thankfully she didn't object when I came into the elevator with her. I didn't mind the trip up and down the elevator, as long as I got to stay _longer_ with her. When we finally got to her hotel door, she slid the card through the lock, and opened the door. Once she was inside, she frowned at me.

"You've really got to come inside one of these days," she told me.

I smiled at her.

"I will one day, Bella," I promised, and was greeted with the familiar smile that she gave me.

"I'll see you soon, Bella," I said, "Bye"

"Bye, Edward," she said, almost..._sadly?_

_Will you miss me for the next two hours, like I'll miss you, Bella?_

I smiled and pulled away from her hotel door, and headed back towards the elevator. I heard her close her door behind me, and I felt my heart sink, and I knew it would feel like that for the next two hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I intend to post one more chapter up tomorrow before I leave for vacation :)  
Breaking Dawn is coming out August 2****nd****, so I'm sure most of you will become preoccupied with that, and won't miss my updates as often as you would. When you're going to finish Breaking Dawn, I'll probably be back and posting :D So enjoy!**

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 7**

Once I left Bella at her apartment, I quickly drove home. I got there in half an hour, and it was 5:30 PM when I reached my door. Right then, I noticed my neighbour bringing several boxes out of his apartment. Though I barely knew him, we were acquainted well enough to have a conversation.

"Moving?" I asked him.

He seemed to notice me right then, and smiled a tired smile at me.

"Yeah, leaving on Monday," he said, "Moving is hard work,"

"Haha, sure looks like it is, Andrew. Where you off to?" I asked him.

"Heading up out of downtown. It's far too busy for me," he laughed.

"Haha, well I hope you like your new place," I smile at him.

"Thanks, man," he said, "I'll see you later hopefully,"

"Yeah," I said, waving my hand in his direction, while using the other to unlock my door, "Bye, Andrew,"

I hear him hustle down towards the elevator, as I open my door and step inside. I quickly go into the bathroom that is attached to my bedroom, to take a shower. As I stood there, allowing the soothing hot water to run down my body, and calm my muscles, I thought about having Bella as my neighbour. I had given it a thought previously, but I wasn't that serious. Having her live right next door would be convieniant and simply _amazing_. We could hang out late at nights, and all I'd have to do was walk her back to her apartment. Best of all, I'd have her close to me _all the time._ Oh, I'd _definitely _bring up the apartment tonight at dinner. I quickly finished up in my shower, and by the time I got out it was 6 PM. I quickly shaved, and then I went over to my walk-in closet and stood in there in my towel, while browsing through my clothes, and deciding what I would wear. I finally settled on a white button up shirt, and black jeans.

Once I dressed up, I left my shirt unbuttoned by two or three buttons, so she could get a bit of a view of my chest. I pulled the shirt sleeves up to my elbows, and then I went and looked into the mirror. I applied some cologne, and then decided to head out, seeing that it was 6:30 already, and it would take about half an hour to get to Bella's apartment. As well, traffic would be even more insane than it was in downtown around 6 PM. I sighed and started out the door.

_Bella, what are you doing to me?_

When I got to the building, it was 7:02 PM. _Shit. _I quickly ran to the hotel lobby, praying that Bella wasn't there. Thankfully, when I got there, Bella wasn't there yet. However, the elevator door opened right then, and there stood the most beautiful creature I had _ever_ set my eyes on. My Bella stood there in an amazing strapless blue dress that was hanging up to her knees, and hugging her curves _perfectly._

Bella's POV

I was a bit sad when I didn't get a call from Edward, telling me he was here. But nonetheless, I headed downstairs and thought I'd wait for him. Once the elevator doors opened at the ground floor, I almost had a heart attack. Edward stood there, looking _absolutely_ stunning. He was wearing a white button up shirt, that showed off his chest perfectly, and he was wearing a pair of black jeans. I think this man can look off looking amazing no matter what he wears. I smiled at him, and walked over to him, careful not to trip over my strap-up black sandals.

"You look amazing," he smiled, offering me his arm again, like had for our lunch date.

"Well, Edward, you look rather _dazzling_ yourself,"I took his arm, as he chuckled.

"Shall we go?" he asked, sweetly.

"Sure," I said, smiling brightly up at him.

We walked over to his car, and he opened the door for me, and I sat down. He shortly re-joined me when he sat down in the passenger seat, and then we were speeding off to the restaurant. When we got there, I was amazed. The restaurant was beautiful, but worst of all; _it was too expensive for me._ I looked up at him and frowned, and he caught me from the side of his eyes.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward, I don't think I can afford this," I admitted, truthfully, feeling bad.

"I'm paying, so it shouldn't matter" he laughed, and I glared at him.

"No, you're not, Edward. It's so expensive," I frowned.

"I am, Bella, and that's final," he said.

We proceeded to dinner, and ordered our meals, and sat down and chatted while waiting for our food.

Edward's POV

As we chatted, I decided to throw out the apartment question.

"So Bella, when are you planning to move into an apartment? You've only got about a week left in the hotel booking," I said.

"Yeah, I've been looking around, but haven't really found anywhere very convenient for me" she admitted.

"Well, you see, I live really close to the company, and it's the core of downtown as well. My neighbour is moving out Saturday, and I thought it would be a nice place to live. I live at the very top, and the apartments are huge there, with walk-in closets, and three bedrooms. Two, of which, have attached bathrooms. They're not too expensive either," I informed her.

"That sounds amazing Edward," she smiled.

"If you want, after dinner, I could show you the apartment," I offered.

"Alright," she said.

Bella's POV

Right then, our food arrived, and we began eating. We talked about various things, and by the time we left it was around 8:45 PM. We made our way over to his car, and then headed over to his apartment. When we got to the building, I was amazed at it. It was one of those _luxury_ buildings, where when you pull up into the drop off, they have people helping you load luggage, or _anything_ onto a cart. However, all we did was pass by the drop off. We headed down to the parking, and then he parked. We made our way over to the elevator and got to the lobby. As we passed through the building, I stared around, amazed at the mall that was on the ground floor. It wasn't a very big mall, but it was very convenient and had everything from a Mc Donalds, to a grocery store in it. There would be these glass doors that would open with a card, and grant access to another part of the building, and after about passing through three of those, and two elevators, we were finally at the top floor, by his apartment. He knocked at one of the doors, and I gave him a confused look, as to why he was knocking on his own door.

"It's not my apartment. This is the one next to mine, with my neighbour moving out," he chuckled.

"Oh," I said, stupidly, and blushed.

After we waited about five minutes, Edward simply offered to show me his apartment. Once I set foot inside, I immediately fell in love with his apartment. He had black leather sofas, and a huge plasma mounted on the wall. His kitchen was huge, and I could clearly see his three large bedrooms off to the right side.

"So?" he smiled.

"I love it," I smiled back, happily.

"Enough to move in?" he asked.

"Yes," I giggled.

"Great," he smiled at me, "would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please," I smiled.

"Alright, have a seat, and browse through the channels," he said.

He guided me to the sofa, and turned on the plasma for me, before going to the curtains and opening them up, revealing the beautiful city of Chicago for me. After he was sure I was comfortable, he headed over to the kitchen. I laid down on the sofa, and rested my head on a pillow, and closed my eyes. _I'll just work on that paperwork tomorrow._ I probably drifted off into a nap, because I awoke to Edward calling my name.

"Bella," he said softly, as I opened my eyes.

I was greeted with his smiling face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine," he said, and handed me a coffee.

"Thanks," I said, sitting up in the sofa, allowing Edward room to sit next to me.

He took his opportunity and sat down beside me. As we watched TV, and sipped our coffee, and talked, time slipped away, and before I knew it, it was 10:56 PM. I hated the thought of leaving Edward, I felt so perfect here, but I knew I had to leave.

"Edward, I think I should get going now, it's 11," I told him.

He glanced over at the clock, and frowned.

"Oh..sorry, I didn't notice the time," he apologized. _It's okay, I don't either when I'm with you._

"It's fine," I smiled, and got up, and fixed up my dress.

I offered to take his coffee mug, and then walked into his kitchen and placed it into the sink, before running back to join him at the door. I gave him one of my best smiles, and he gave me that crooked grin that stole my heart away. We left his building, and then drove to my hotel. As usual, he walked me to my apartment, and waited until I unlocked my door. However, before I went inside, I turned to him, and smiled up at him. I was greeted back with his smile, and I felt my heart start thudding erratically, as I stepped up on my toes to place a small kiss on his cheek. When I looked up at him, I was relieved to see him smiling, and so I smiled back at him.

"I had a great time tonight, Edward. Thanks so much." I said.

"You're welcome, I had a great night with you too," he said.

I pushed the door open to my apartment, and took one last glance at him. _If I kissed you on the lips, would you kiss me back, Edward?_

"Bye, Bella. Have a good night," he said to me, smiling.

"Night, Edward," I said, looking back at him, and then he pulled away from my door.

"Edward, wait!" I called out, going through the door, only to bump back into him.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking at me in concern. _You didn't hurt me, calm down, Edward._

"Edward, you have to let me buy you a drink tomorrow night, since you treated me out tonight," I smiled.

"That would be great," he laughed.

I beamed at him, and he actually ruffled my hair. I giggled as he did it, feeling like a little girl again. Charlie, my father had done that when I was younger.

"Bye, Bella," he said.

"Bye, Edward," I said, going back into my apartment for the night.

He left as I closed the door. I went into my room and slipped out of my dress, and into my pyjamas. I felt a cramp and groaned. _Note to self: Get some pads, your periods going to start in two weeks or so. _I decided to turn off my lights and go to sleep then.

_I can't wait until tomorrow, Edward._

_--_

**A/N: Awww Edward got a kiss on the cheek :D How sweet. Lol.  
For the rest of you anxious people, don't worry, there's action coming soon ;)  
Not too soon...but SOON :) (AKA AFTER VACATION) LOL  
& Then loads of Edward time.  
Edward Time Good Time.  
Farewell & be sure to check for updates tomorrow :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to grtchan for posting the best & hilarious reviews :P HAHA, I simply love them.  
I was intending on posting this chapter tomorrow, but I didn't know if I'd have a chance to or not, since we're going to be very busy with preparations for leaving, and such. Luckily for you guys, you get your hands on this early, and if I can, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow ;)  
Please Review & I hope you enjoy! :D**

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 8**

Edward's POV

When Bella kissed me on the cheek, I felt my heart swell with joy. Could this be a sign of her feelings for me? Perhaps she was just being nice... but the drink tomorrow? I smirked to myself, _maybe we do have something._ I was exhausted from today, but I had to admit, today had been an _amazing_ day, the dinner, my apartment, _the kiss_. Too bad it wasn't a real kiss – yet. _Did I mention she looks like an angel when she sleeps? _My thoughts were all scattered, but she was in _every single one of them._ I was anxiously looking forward to tomorrow, I wanted to see what Bella had planned for us. I sat down in my Lexus, and decided that I'd quickly go to bed once I got home, so that tomorrow would come _faster_. By the time I got home, it was about 11:41 PM, and I just followed through my plan.

Bella's POV

I awoke to the hotel alarm in my ear. I groaned, and turned it off before getting out of bed to make myself look presentable for the day. I'd have to work on that darn blasted paperwork, but I guess it wasn't that bad, as it would be finished in an hour. I quickly finished getting ready, and then grabbed my purse, paperwork, and put on my shoes before heading to the elevator. When I got to the bottom, I was greeted by Edward, who took us to work. I immediately shut myself in my office and vowed that I'd finish the paperwork by today.

Edward's POV

I was a bit hurt when Bella almost shut herself away from me in her office, though I knew she didn't mean it that way. She was very intent on getting the paperwork done. _We need more people like Bella in our company_. I sighed, and headed to my office, knowing this was going to be a very _slow_ day. I booted up my iMac, and saw that I had two application offers for the _same_ positions of Tanya and Victoria. I smirked, and opened up the applications curiously. One of which, was submitted by a woman called, Alice Johnson, and she was _very _well educated, _far more_ educated then either Tanya or Victoria. I was impressed, and I would run this past Bella, and see if she approved. The second application was not much less impressing, and was from a woman called, Rosalie Anderson. I noticed that her and Alice were both best friends from high school and were looking to get a job together, if that was possible. I was perfectly intent on hiring them, so I got up and made my way over to Bella's office, and arrived just in time to see her finishing up the paperwork, and stacking it back together. She noticed me walk in, and smiled at me.

"Hello, Edward," she said.

"Hey, Bella," I greeted her, "I got two applications, and they are for the same positions that Victoria, and Tanya hold at the moment. However, these two are _very_ well educated, and will benefit our company a lot. Plus, we could use some more _real _workers in the company."

I saw her purse her lips together and look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just that, well, I don'tthink it's _fair_ if we take away Tanya and Victoria's jobs." She admitted.

"Bella, they're good for nothing. If we were to walk in right now, we'd see Tanya flirting with poor Eric, while he tries to pull away. Victoria is no better, and Alice and Rosalie seem like nicer people, and you'll probably have more of a chance of becoming friends with them, then you would for Victoria and Tanya." I explained to her.

"I guess you're right," she said, "alright, go ahead and email them back of your approval."

"Alright," I said, "ready to go tonight?"

"Definitely, too bad times ticking by so slow," she sighed.

I simply ruffled her hair, mimicking my actions of last night. She giggled, and scrunched her nose up. _Dear lord, she looked absolutely adorable when she did that._

"Bella, I'll just email back Rosalie, and Alice, and then print out Victoria and Tanya's dismissal letters," I told her, "and then we'll go,"

"Mmkay," she said, and spun around on her chair.

I quickly headed back to my computer, and sent an email to both Rosalie and Alice.

_"Hello Alice and Rosalie,_

_I am pleased to announce to you that your applications have both been approved, and we cannot wait to see you both working with us on Monday morning. Please be here by 10 AM, on Monday. _

_Sincerely,  
Edward Cullen  
The owner and founder of Cullen Medical Industries"_

Once I did that, I quickly typed up Tanya and Victoria's dismissal letters, and smirked the whole time I made them. Once they were made, I printed them out, and grabbed them as I headed back to Bella's office. Once I got there, Bella got up and grabbed her purse, before she came up to me.

"Let's go," I laughed.

As we were leaving, I didn't see Tanya or Victoria anywhere, luckily, once Bella and I exited the elevator, I saw both of them. _Perfect, they're together._

"Victoria, Tanya," I said.

They both immediately looked over at me, and I saw them change from throwing glares at one another, to looking like total _skanks_, in less than a few seconds.

"Oh, Eddie!" I heard Tanya cry.

"Tanya, and Victoria. Here are your dismissal letters. As of now, you do not work here anymore. You are requested to clean up your offices by the end of today, or else we'll have all your stuff thrown out," I announced.

"But...Eddie!" said Tanya.

"_Do not call me Eddie, Tanya," _I hissed, and she immediately shut up, "both of you, start cleaning up, _now._"

With that, I turned back to Bella.

"Let's go" I told her, and she nodded, before throwing a nervous glance at Tanya, and Victoria, "just don't look at them, Bella"

Then, I began to walk towards the door, with my hand on her back, as I led her to my Lexus. Once we got there, I helped her in, and headed for her hotel.

"So, Bella, I'll leave you to get ready, and all until..say 9 PM?" I said.

"Yeah, that would be great," she said.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked.

"Not exactly... I was hoping you could bring us to a place," she admitted, embarrassed.

"Sure, there's a great place called Eclipse around here, we'll go there." I said.

"Great," she smiled.

The rest of the ride was silent, and right before I almost pulled up by the hotel, Bella spoke.

"Edward, please just drop me off at the front, I don't want to hold you up. It would be sort of pointless right now to come up anyways." She said, "I hope you don't take any offense to that, I don't mean it like that."

"No, no," I said, "I understand,"

I pulled up to the front of the hotel drop-off and a man from the hotel held the car door open for her. Before she left, she smiled and turned to me, and ruffled my hair, mimicking my previous acts.

"Bye, Edward," she giggled, before she stepped out of my car.

The hotel man shut the door, and Bella waved at me, and I smiled her. She spun around, and headed into the hotel, and then I left to my apartment. I knew I'd do _nothing_ there, except anxiously wait for 9 PM to come around. I sighed, and continued driving.

Bella's POV

Once Edward dropped me off, I quickly went to my hotel room. I wanted to desperately take a nap before we were going to go out. I was exhausted, and plus, it would help time pass by faster. So once inside, I decided to first pick out the clothes I was going to wear, and then hit the sack. I decided to go with casual wear, and took out a black halter top, and blue jeans. I closed my suitcase and laid the clothes on top of it, and decided to sleep in the clothes I had on already. It would be easier to change out of less clothes. I went over to the clock that sat on the side table by the bed, which read 4:49 PM, and set an alarm for 7:30 PM. I groaned and then lay in the nice warm bed, closing my eyes. It didn't take long before I fell asleep, and soon enough, the alarm was buzzing in my ear. I groaned, and reached to turn off the alarm, and then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I finished, I changed, and sprayed on perfume, and applied some make-up. I took one last look in the mirror, before looking at the clock. It read 9 PM. _Perfect._ I happily grabbed my purse, and put on my shoes and hurried down to the elevator. Right when I reached down, I didn't see Edward. I just stood in the middle of the lobby and frowned. _Does he even want to come?_ Right then, Edward walked through the door to the hotel, and I sighed, relieved. I smiled and ran up to him.

"Looking gorgeous in casual clothes too, Bella," he admired.

"Well, I could say the same about you," I giggled.

He offered me his arm, like he did on every date, and I gladly took it, and we made our way over to his shiny silver Lexus. It didn't take long getting to Eclipse, and then we sat at the bar. Edward ordered two beers, and unfortunately, I could _never _control myself when it came to alcohol, I bought another one, and another one. Edward didn't allow me to have more after my third, and then we left Eclipse.

Edward's POV

She was drunk, I couldn't leave her at the hotel, I didn't trust her alone right now. My place was closer to here, so I decided that's where I'd bring her. I turned and looked at Bella, who sat next to me at the bar.

"Bella?" I said.

"Mmm...yes Edward?" she hiccupped after she said my name, which made her look cute.

"Let's go," I said, and stood up, right at her side, ready to help her up.

"But...we just...got"she hiccupped again, "here"

"Bella," I said, a little more strictly this time.

"Fine," she whined, and then rested her head against my chest.

"Would you like me to carry you, Bella?" I offered.

"Mmm.." she said.

I didn't wait for anything else, and just scooped her up in my arms. I headed to my Lexus, and strapped her into the passenger seat, before heading over to the driver seat. Once I go to my building, I parked the car, and carried her. It was late, and I got a few curious looks from the people we passed, but I ignored them and continued on. Once in my apartment, I gently set her on the couch, and she looked up at me, innocently. She took me by surprise, when she immediately hugged me. I hugged her back and then let go of her, earning a whine out of her. I sat down next to her, and she actually sat in my lap.

"I-" she hiccupped, "really like you, Edward,"

"I really like you too, Bella," I told her, truthfully.

"No, really. I really, really do like you, a lot," she said, resting her head on my chest.

I froze for a second, and then my heart swelled with joy.

"I meant it too," I told her, kissing her hair.

"Will you h-h-have s-sex with me tonight?" she said, scared as she looked at me.

"No," I reassured her.

I didn't expect her to start crying, and I immediately engulfed her in my arms, trying to soothe her.

"Why? Jacob left me, just b-because I didn't," she hiccupped, "I told him n-no s-sex. I-I wasn't ready."

"Jacob?" I asked, rubbing her back with my hand, and wiping her tears away with the other.

"My...ex," she whimpered and hugged me.

"Oh, Bella. I'd never do what he did to you," I frowned.

"I know, I trust you, Edward," she sighed against me.

"Tired?" I asked, and she nodded, innocently.

"Come, I'll get you something to wear tonight," I told her, and helped her get up.

I didn't get really far getting off the couch, before she fell onto me, giggling. She couldn't even stand straight, _how was she going to change? _I gulped as I understood what that meant. _I'd have to change her._ Would she ever forgive me? I frowned, and scooped Bella up in my arms, and got up, and headed to my bedroom. I laid her on the bed, before going into my closet, and getting her one of my long white shirt, and getting her a pair of sweatpants.

"Bella, I'll have to..change you," I said, embarrassed.

"Mmkay, Edward," she said, drowsily, as she lay on my bed.

Her eyes were closed and her arms were up by her head as she lay there. I sighed, and made my way over to her. I started with her top, and softly held her up in my arms, while I slipped off her shirt. I just ran my eyes along her chest, and admired her beauty – since her eyes were closed. I then put my shirt over her head, and slid it down, and slid her arms into the sleeves. Then I gently laid her down on the bed, again, and unbuttoned her jeans, and just gulped. As I pulled down the zipped, I pulled her hips up a bit, so I could slide down her jeans with ease. I noticed she wasn't wearing too much of a fancy underwear – _oh god I felt so wrong for doing this to her._ I immediately just stopped _checking her out,_ and slid down her jeans all the way. I quickly pulled on the sweatpants and sighed, as the hardest task was done. I placed her clothes at the side of my room, and then picked her up in my arms again. I put her down in the bed more comfortably, and wrapped the comforter around her small frame. I was about to leave, when she grabbed my arm.

"Edward, don't go...sleep with me," she whimpered.

"Honey, I'm going to sleep in the other room," I told her.

"No! Sleep with me!" she whined, and I sighed.

"Fine," I said, as I went to the other side of the bed and slid in next to her.

She immediately came into my arms, and snuggled into me. I _really_ could get used to this. Before I knew it, Bella was asleep, and I thought it was now, or never to make my move. I kissed her hair one last time before getting out of the bed. Right before I left, I stood in the doorframe, staring back at her. _She really does look like an angel_. I sighed, and then walked out of my room, closing the door gently behind me. As I walked into the hallway, I could see the kitchen, and I made a mental note to get her some Advil and water in the morning. I went into the guest bedroom, and made myself comfortable before closing my eyes for the last time that night. Only one thought ran through my mind that whole night; did Bella really mean it when she said she really liked me?

_**I could only hope.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I said I wouldn't update until I got back, but what can I say? I got a bit excited xD  
Responding to RockinWriter:  
Yes, Bella got cramps before her period. It's somewhat close, & lets just say that she starts getting cramps earlier. Not exactly harsh, & aching cramps, but they still cause discomfort.  
As for the alcohol level, I'm sorry, I don't know, I don't drink, & don't ever intend to. No one in my household & family has ever drank or even tasted alcohol before, so I'm not experienced in that section. Please bare with me, I simply wanted to get the point, that she was drunk, across.**_**still **_**be posted, yet not **_**as often.**_** I would request for those of you who have read Breaking Dawn to not post any reviews regarding content in Breaking Dawn in the reviews either, since there may also be some other readers reading them, that haven't read/finished Breaking Dawn as of yet, & I don't want to know anything about Breaking Dawn before I actually read it.**

Don't worry about spoilers for Breaking Dawn being mentioned anywhere in this fanfic, which is pretty self-explanatory considering it has nothing to do with the real Twilight saga. However, rest assured that there won't be any posted in the A/N's either. This is mainly because I haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, since I'm still on vacation. I'll get to read it when I get back, so I hope you all don't mind a bit of a delay on the further chapters. They will

**  
For those wishing to know when Chapter 10 will be up,  
Honestly, I don't know. If I get bored enough, I'll post it up from here! I'm boarding my flight back home on August 14, & then I'm going to pick up my copy of Breaking Dawn once I get home, so I'll be busy reading that. I'll surely try to post in between my book though! I hope you all don't mind. I'll try posting while I'm on vacation though, to satisfy the thirst of reading for you guys :)**

So without any further delays,  
Here is Chapter 9, of New Beginnings!

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 9  
**

Bella's POV

I groaned as I awoke with a headache. I opened my eyes, and all I could see was white light, and I let out a whimper, feeling scared. Thankfully, my vision went back to normal and I realized I was in a room, and this was _not my hotel bed_. I immediately bolted up in the bed, dragging the comforter around me, securely. I looked at myself, noticing I had been changed. _I felt so dirty._

_Who had touched me?.. Definitely not Edward._

That was all I needed to know, before I felt my heart sink. That's when I finally decided to look around the room, for the first time. I almost sighed in relief, as I noticed it was Edward's room. That's when last night came back to me, I remembered going out with Edward..and foolishly getting drunk. I blushed, thinking about what stupid things I could have said to him. I silently prayed that I hadn't been too embarrassing. I decided to get up out of bed, and as I stood up, I eyed my clothes laying neatly on the ironing table. I raised an eyebrow, imagining Edward ironing, and I giggled.

Just then, the door opened, taking me by surprise. I jumped, and as clumsy as I was, I tripped over nothing, and fell onto the floor. I groaned, and looked up at Edward, and saw him smirking down at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he chuckled, offering me his hand, "always being clumsy.."

"Well, you surprised me, by _randomly_ coming into the room," I countered.

He arched his right eyebrow at me.

"Oh? So I'm not allowed to enter my room anymore without permission?" he asked.

"Nope," I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I see my shirt, and sweatpants look good on you," he said.

"They're comfy too!" I giggled, causing him to chuckle.

All of a sudden, he came up to me, and I just backed up against the wall, and stared at him. We had _never_ been this close before. Our lips were almost touching, and I resisted the urge to capture his lips with my own. When he spoke, _rather huskily_, I snapped out of trance.

_"_So, you _really like me_, Bella?" he said, staring into my eyes.

I blushed, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't break my eyes away from his. I felt, embarrassed, afraid, and scared of what his reaction might be. However, most of all, I felt _determined_. I really had feelings for Edward, I was sure of it. However, due to my lack of words, and guts, I just nodded.

I saw him smirk, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, I think you look pretty damn cute when you blush, Miss Bella Swan," he said, the huskiness of his voice still there.

His statement made me blush again, and before I knew what happened, I felt him crash his lips down on mine. My eyes widened, I hadn't been expecting this. However, without thinking twice, I just kissed him back with everything I had. I felt his arms tighten around my waist, and so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. That's when the thought suddenly hit me.

_I was making out with my boss._

Now, I've been known as someone to burst into a fit of laughter over stupid little things. So, right in the middle of our _totally amazing first kiss,_ I started giggling against Edward's lips. Edward pulled away, arching his brow at me, the look was pretty self-explanatory.

"I was just thinking that I was making out with my boss," I giggled.

"Oh?" he said, bringing his lips back, closer to mine, "well I can't help it, if I find my employee adorable,"

This time I was the one to capture his lips. He wasn't far behind either, and soon enough, he was begging for entrance to my mouth, and I granted it to him. I felt him exploring my mouth with his tongue, and I moaned. Eventually, we broke away, gasping for breath. I blushed as I felt a _hard_ part of him pressing up against my stomach. I looked up at him, to see him looking down at me.

"Sorry, as you can see, you got me a bit too excited," he teased.

"Mhm," was all I said.

He immediately engulfed me in a tight bear hug, and I giggled, and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he picked me up. He softly pressed a kiss against my lips, as we headed for the living room. He softly let me down on the couch, and I looked up at him, a bit disappointed, as he pulled away.

"What would you like for breakfast, love?" he asked.

I felt my heart swell with happiness as I heard him say "love". A minor add on to a sentence, that's what it might have _just _been, but for me, it seemed to make my life. I forgot to answer him, and I snapped out of my thoughts, as I felt him putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What are you thinking, love?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.

"I'm thinking about how much I like hearing you call me, love," I admitted, truthfully.

I was greeted with the lopsided grin that I was beginning to love.

"Edward, stop dazzling me," I said.

"Dazzling you?" he asked, seeming curious.

"You always do that when you give me that smile that you just gave me," I sighed.

He chuckled at me, and shook his head.

"Darling, will you tell me what you want for breakfast now?" he asked.

"Scrambled eggs will be fine," I told him.

I just lay down on the couch, and looked out the large windows, leading to his balcony.

_Okay, Bella. No more make-out sessions for today. This is the first day of your relationship, and you've gotten pretty carried away with Edward. What kind of girl will he think of you?_

That's when a harsh memory made a chill run up my spine.

_**Flashback:  
**_

"_You're nothing but a whore, Bella! You can sleep with other men, and not have sex with me?! Your boyfriend?! What's this shit you've got going about being a virgin too? I'm not stupid, I know you've been around, now fucking sleep with me! You should just be happy that I'm still putting up with you!" yelled Jacob._

"_Jacob, that's not true! Who's been telling you this?!" I cried, desperately, "I am a virgin! I've never had sex before! Jacob, I just don't think I'm ready! Why aren't you understanding me?'_

"_Oh, I'm understanding you alright, Bella," he hissed, and then he slapped me._

_I hadn't been expecting that, and I fell onto the floor, my head hitting hard. I whimpered, and clutched my aching side. My head throbbed in pain, and I brought a hand up to touch my forehead. The pain I felt like it burned, so I flinched, and brought my back down, only to find it having blood on it. I desperately, attempted getting back on my feet. I was thrown back down to the floor again though, by a kick from Jacob. I cried out softly, as tears streamed down my cheeks._

"You're nothing but a filthy whore" he hissed.

_**End of Flashback**_

Edward's POV

I put the plate of scrambled eggs down in front of Bella, on the center table, and set mine down beside hers. I was surprised to see that she didn't notice it, and she just stared straight ahead, through the window. I sat down next to her, and I reached over and touched her shoulder, and said her name.

"Bella," I said, but she didn't move, or say anything, "_Bella."_

That seemed to break her out of her trance, and she stared back up at me, and I saw that tears filled her eyes.

"Bella?" I asked, as I wiped a few tears away, that had made their way down her cheeks.

"E-Edward," she whimpered, and immediately hugged me.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" I desperately tried, to calm her down.

"I..I.." she whimpered.

_Maybe she's not ready to tell you. Maybe it's got something to do with that..Jacob guy. It's better if I don't bother her too much about it right now._

"Bella, honey, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," I said, as pulled her back so I could look into her eyes.

She sat there shaking slightly in my arms, and a few tears slid down her cheeks. I immediately kissed away her tears, until there were none.

"Bella, look at me," I said as I pulled back from her face.

She obeyed, and opened her chocolate brown eyes, and stared into mine.

"You don't have to tell me anything, okay, love?" I told her, "but I'll always be here to listen to anything you have to say. Okay?"

She nodded at me, and softly ran my hand through her hair, and she closed her eyes, scooting closer to me, for more comfort. I put my arms around her, and held her close, knowing that she needed as much comfort as she could get from me. We sat there for about five minutes, before Bella softly pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright," I said.

"The eggs are cold," she said, plainly.

"I'll warm them up," I replied.

"Okay," was all she said.

I just stared at her, I was truly afraid. This wasn't the Bella I had known, or grown to love. This was a totally different, cold and broken Bella. I just picked up the plates, and headed towards the kitchen, and placed them in the microwave, before turning it on. The whole time, all I could think was;

_What caused Bella to change from her warm, friendly self, into..__**this**__?_

**A/N: Yes it's short, but it's 5:05 AM here, & I wanna go to sleep since I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow. Atleast you guys got your hands on this ;) I hope you liked it! Don't worry, depressed and sad Bella will be a rare thing, you'll see the old happy Bella again in no time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Woot another chapter

**A/N: Woot another chapter! Will Edward win over Bella's heart & get it out from Jacob's cage? Find out by continuing to read the story! :)  
Oh, & Please Review, Review, & Review!  
Because I LOVE reviews, & I try to write a new chapter whenever I see them ;)  
They get me overexcited & then I write more (:**

**Here is Chapter 10!**

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 10**

Edward's POV  


As I stood there staring at Bella while the eggs warmed, an idea clicked in my head. There had always been one person I had gone to for advice, throughout my life. A friend, I'd gone to school with since middle school, her name was Ziesha. Ziesha always provided me with the right solutions. Ziesha was the type of person to live life to the fullest, especially since her life had been a rough road. Did I mention she was _absolutely_ beautiful? I hated to admit it, but she left Bella, and the other girls behind. She had this one charm in her, which caused any other girl to look plain in front of her. _I'd even had a crush on her all through school_. Ziesha, however, didn't believe in love. She thought there would be several "lovers" in your life if you went at it like a sport, as most of us do. She was waiting for that _one_ man, who would sweep her off her feet, and in the end she would get married to him.

Of course, being younger and immature at the time, I was stubborn to believe anything she said, _especially if it was like that, _and I continuously kept trying my advances. That's when she clearly said she didn't want a silly relationship problem to fall in between our friendship. Broken hearted, I had gone home, and sworn I would make her jealous, one way or another. That was when I dated my first girl, I constantly looked at Ziesha's reaction, but she didn't seem to really care. Girl came after girl, until in the end, I was finally frustrated with "love", I was heartbroken, and torn. I sat leaning against the school building, when I saw her come outside. She gave me an apologetic look, and came and sat down next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

_"_What had I told you, Edward?" she had said, "Love, it's painful, and heartbreaking, especially starting it at such a young age. There will be several girls in your life if you keep it up like this, and honestly, what will that _one _girl think of you when you do find her?"

"I.." was all I could say.

I had been at a loss of words, and realization struck me, and I realized every bit of her words were true. I had been treating love like a _sport_, and I was bound to get hurt. I smiled for the first time in weeks, and stared back at her.

"I understand now," I had told her, "I'm sorry about before."

She had smiled back at me, and held her hand out in front of us.

"It's all good, old buddy," she had said smiling, and staring at me.

I had smiled back at her and gave her hand a high-five. It was sort of like an upside down high-five, because of our hand positions, but it had been an old thing between us, since we were friends.

I needed Ziesha's help to get Bella back to normal. Ziesha would know what to do, she _always_ did. I snapped out of my thoughts as the microwave beeped, indicating that the eggs were done. I grabbed the eggs, and headed back to Bella.

"Bella," I said, and she looked up at me, she seemed better then before.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Here are the eggs," I told her, smiling softly.

I was relieved when I saw her smile back, and take the plate from me. I went over to her side, and sat beside her. We both ate our eggs in silence, and then I decided to speak up.

"You know how you were looking for an apartment?" I said.

"Yeah?" she replied, staring at me, intently now.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe, well, if you wanted. You could move in with me… After all, last night, and today went by well. We are together too, so I guess it would be alright." I said, nervously.

She thought about it for a second, and then I saw a smile come onto her lips.

"I'd love to," she said.

"Great, how about I drop you at the hotel, and you get your stuff all packed and ready in your suitcase, and I'll pick you up in an hour?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

I got up, and went to my bedroom, and got her clothes from last night, and came back out and handed them to her. I smiled sheepishly at her, slightly embarrassed as I remembered that I had changed her last night. She only winked at me, and headed for my room, before she stopped, abruptly, in the hallway. She turned back around, and glanced at me, confused?

"Edward?" she said.

"Yes?" I asked her, as I came up to her.

"There's another bedroom here," she stated the obvious.

"Yes, love," I said.

"Umm.. why did you make me sleep in your room though?" she asked me.

I shrugged, and pulled her into my arms.

"I don't know, I just did. I didn't mind sleeping in the guest bedroom," I told her.

She licked my bottom lip, as I growled playfully, causing her to shake her head. I pulled away, and ruffled her hair.

"If you want, you can sleep in the guest bedroom, when you move in. Later on, if you want, you could sleep in the same room as me," I assured her.

"Alright," she smiled, and then headed for the bedroom I had slept in.

I headed to my bedroom to change myself. Once I finished, I went over to the living room, to find Bella sitting there, waiting for me. She greeted me with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. My old Bella was back, _for now._

"Shall we go?" I asked, offering her my hand.

"Yes," she chirped, and grabbed my hand, jumping up.

"Excited?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She blushed, and nodded, causing me to chuckle.

_You're going to be the death of me, Bella. _

We made our way out the door, and into my car. Soon enough, the hotel arrived, and I dropped her at the drop off, _a first for us_. I usually parked my car and walked her to her door, but I knew I needed to speak to Ziesha, and I needed a lot of time. Bella must have been thinking the same thing as me, because she had a confused look on her face when I pulled up in the drop off. She just got out when I stopped the car, and turned around to stare at me one more time.

"One hour," I told her, with a smile, "I'll be back at 3 PM,"

"Okay," she smiled back, and headed inside the hotel.

I immediately drove off to Ziesha's. Her house was right square in the middle of downtown Chicago. It was actually more like a palace then a house, Ziesha was a very successful business woman. She had maids and drivers all over the place in her house. I pulled up at the gates of her house, and one of the guards came up to my window, and so I opened it.

"I'm here to see, Ziesha," I told him.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," he said, nodding, as he signaled to the other guard to open the gate.

I had been to Ziesha's house a lot, and it was understandable that the guards, and some of the maids knew me by name, now. I drove up to the front of her house, making sure to take the path to the front of the house, and not to the garage. I smiled as the familiar fountain came into view in front of her house. I parked my car by the side of the stairs, and then made my way to the door. Before I could ring the door bell, the door opened and there stood Ziesha. She looked truly stunning, and greeted me with a smile, like she always did.

"Hey, Edward!" she grinned.

"Hey Ziesha, I was hoping I could talk to you about something important," I said.

She immediately moved back a bit, allowing me into her house. I walked in, and was greeted with a medium sized fountain in the middle of the marble-tiled room. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"New fountain?" I chuckled.

"Shut up, I like fountains!" she laughed.

"I can see," I smirked.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked, as she lead me to the living room.

"Pepsi would be fine," I said, and she nodded.

One of the maids came up to her then.

"Two pepsi's," she said, and the maid nodded, and headed to the kitchen.

As we got to the living room, we sat down. Ziesha had the comfiest, most great quality of sofas I had ever even set my ass on in my life, honestly.

"Are these new too?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know this place too well," she said, shaking her head at me.

"Yeah," I laughed.

Just then, the maid came back with two Pepsi's in a tray, and offered me one. I took one, and watched her head over to Ziesha. Once Ziesha got her Pepsi, she looked over at me.

"Now, this 'talk'?" she asked.

"Yeah. Ziesha, there's a girl in my life. One I really have feelings for, and love. I think she feels the same way." I explained.

"When the hell did this happen? If it's been long I'll kill you for not telling me sooner!" she laughed.

"Just this morning actually, you're the first to know," I laughed.

"Oh, well I'm happy for you guys! I'll invite you both over for dinner some time!" she smiled.

"That would be great," I said, and took a sip of my Pepsi, "However, there's a problem,"

"A problem?" Ziesha said seriously.

"She was drunk last night, and she explained a few things about her ex boyfriend to me. Today, I think she remembered something about him, and she just…changed. It was honestly a sight I don't want to see again. She seemed so…_broken_, Ziesha." I frowned.

Ziesha sighed.

"Well, Edward, there might be a chance she was abused by him. She won't necessarily forget it all, only time can heal wounds. If it hasn't been too much time, then obviously she won't be okay fast. As well, you'll have to show her you love her, and really care about her. That's the only thing that'll get her to forget about her past, and move on. I suggest that later on in your relationship, you bring up this ex of hers." Ziesha told me.

"Yeah, but what if she's not comfortable talking about him?" I asked.

"Then, you just have to give her time, Edward. You can't rush her. She'll eventually open up to you, after all, she is your girlfriend," Ziesha smiled.

"I guess you're right," I said.

"I always am," she winked, causing me to laugh. _She was._

"I asked her to move in, today," I blurted out.

Ziesha almost choked on her Pepsi, and stared at me, flabbergasted.

"You, what?" she said, stunned, "already?"

"Yeah," I grinned, sheepishly.

"Well, I'd think you'd have the brains to atleast allow your relationship to grow more before you asked her to move in, but I must not know you all that well, then," she sighed.

"Shut up. What's so wrong with asking her to move in anyways?" I countered.

"Uh… in less then a day after getting together?" she said.

I sighed, I knew she was right.

"Anyways, Edward. Just don't make any, too fast, advances on her. She needs time to get used to you. Make sure she sleeps in a different room for a while, until she wants to sleep in the same bed as you. If you don't mind me asking, how far did you guys exactly get in a day…?" Ziesha asked.

"Yeah, she's going to sleep in another room. As for how far we got… we sort of had a…tiny make-out section?" I smiled, embarrassed.

"Keep it at that point for a while. Just make sure you cuddle with her a lot, give her hugs and kisses and all," she winked, and I laughed.

"Will do," I smiled.

Just then, her clock chimed, signaling that it was 3 PM. It had been an hour, and I needed to get to Bella. _Shit, I was late. _It would take 15 minutes to get there.

"Anyways, thanks Ziesha, but I need to pick up Bella, I'm already getting late! We'll catch up sometime," I promised, as I set my glass down on the center table, and got up.

I headed towards the door, and then turned around and said my goodbye, and then went to my car. I quickly pulled out of Ziesha's home, and headed towards the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey Guys :) I got this one review saying how they hated how the idea of Ziesha being prettier then Bella is totally wrong. When I came up with Ziesha in my mind, she was supposed to be **_**gorgeous.**_** Somewhat like Rosalie, you could say. Don't mind it, Edward doesn't have feelings for Ziesha, and obviously, Ziesha **_**doesn't have feelings for Edward.**_** Ziesha is like his guide through the rough times. He looks to her when he needs to talk about something, or when he needs help with some of his problems, such as Bella's, for example.**

**Ziesha is portrayed as one of those "Beautiful but still kind" people. As for Alice & Rosalie, they'll be showing up soon enough! Hold onto your seats folks, because that's going to be one **_**hot **_**entry ;)**

**Thanks for all your support throughout this story! & I'll say it once again.**

**Keep on reviewing, because _I love them reviews!_ :D**

**New Beginning  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 11**

Edward's POV

I reached to the hotel soon enough, and quickly parked my car, and checked the time before I left the Lexus. It read 3:12 PM, which wasn't bad. Hopefully my dear Bella wouldn't be too mad. I bolted towards the entrance of the hotel, and went over to the elevator, and clicked the button. Luckily for me, the elevator was on that floor, and so I got in quickly, and went to Bella's floor. I knocked on her door, and she quickly opened it.

"You're late," she said, _shit, she noticed._

"Sorry, love," I apologized, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It's okay, now let's go!" she said, as she pulled the handle on the suitcase.

"You know there's a special handle which allows you to use the wheels on the suitcase? It would be much easier," I chuckled, as I pulled the handle up.

"Shut up, I wanna get out of here," she said, blushing.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" I asked.

"I think so," she said, having second thoughts.

"Go and just double check," I ordered, and she nodded.

As I watched her scamper around the hotel room, I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. I was glad I had listened to Ziesha in high school, and had become serious with love. Maybe if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met Bella. I dreaded that thought. Hopefully what Ziesha told me to do with Bella now, would work out too. My eyes stayed fixed on Bella, as she came out from the bathroom, and up to me.

"I checked everywhere, I have everything," she smiled.

"Alright, do you have your card key?" I confirmed.

The look on her face couldn't help but make me chuckle. She put on her little determined face, as she tried to remember where she had put it. Once she remembered, she ran into the kitchen, and came back out with the card.

"Check," she giggled.

"Now, let's go," I smirked, as I took her suitcase out the door.

I headed to the elevator and pressed the button, and soon enough Bella came up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me from the back. We were both enjoying the moment, until the elevator arrived, and she pulled away. _God damn elevator._

Once we got inside the elevator, I desperately wanted to get closer to Bella again, so I reached over to her, and pulled her into my arms, nuzzling my head in her hair. I closed my eyes, and just took in the smell of her. We both noticed that the elevator wasn't moving, but I don't think either of us cared. Soon enough, we felt the elevator start moving. I moved my face from her hair, and caught her lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

_Bella, you make me feel intoxicated. _

I pulled away just in time, as the elevator doors opened. Someone had pressed the 'Up' button from the lobby, so we got there. As we stepped out from the elevator, I pulled the suitcase behind me. My other hand, held Bella's, as we made our way over to the front desk. I checked Bella out of the hotel, and then we headed for the car. Once we reached the car, Bella sat down in the passenger seat, as I loaded the suitcase into the trunk. I walked over to the driver side, and seated myself inside, turning on the car.

"So, what made you late?" asked Bella, curiously.

I thought of lying to her, but I knew that could harm our relationship later on, after all, one lie led to another.

"I went to see an old friend of mine. Gave her the news of us," I told her.

"Oh, cool!" she smiled at me.

"Yeah," I said.

I backed out of the parking lot and headed towards my apartment. We reached the apartment shortly, and I brought Bella's suitcase upstairs. I lead her into my apartment, and then brought her to the guest room I had slept in last night, with her following. I left her suitcase in there, and turned to face her.

"Set your clothes up in the closets, this is your home now," I smiled.

I kissed her temple, as I cupped her face in between my hands. Bella grabbed hold of my hands, and brought them down, attempting to hold my hand in her small ones. She looked up at me.

"Edward, I feel so happy here, with you," she said, innocently.

"I feel even happier," I admitted, kissing her cheek.

I had to admit, we were getting a little overboard with all this kissing stuff, but I couldn't keep my hands – _or lips_, off of her. I felt as though I had finally found my soul mate, and then Ziesha's words rung in my head.

"_Anyways, Edward. Just don't make any, too fast, advances on her. She needs time to get used to you. Make sure she sleeps in a different room for a while, until she wants to sleep in the same bed as you."_

_I have to take it slow._

I pulled away from Bella, gently, so she didn't get the impression of me flinching or jumping away from her. I placed one last kiss on her cheek, before speaking to her.

"Bella, it would be best if you got your room organized, so you don't tire yourself out later on tonight, while doing it," I suggested.

"Okay," she said.

"Well I'll be in the kitchen making some coffee if you need me," I told her.

"Alright, Edward," she said.

I closed the door behind me, as I headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee. _I wish you were sleeping next to me, instead of sleeping in that other room, Bella._

Bella's POV

Edward left me in my new room to adjust everything. I quickly laid my suitcase down, and opened it up. Before I started taking everything out, I studied the room, to see where I would put my stuff. I saw a big dresser in the corner of the room, across from the bed. It had three drawers, and a large place to hang my clothes in, inside. I guessed I would hang my dresses inside the large compartment. I filled the top drawer with my jeans, and dress pants, and filled the second with my shirts, and blouses. I left the last drawer for my undergarments. As for my shoes, I decided I would get a shoe rack for them, and place it beside my dresser. For now, I placed all my shoes neatly beside the dresser. Once my suitcase was empty, I stared down at the space consuming object. I sighed, and then made my way out of the room, and headed for the kitchen, where I smelt coffee.

"Edward," I whined, down the hallway.

"Yes, love?" came his velvety voice.

"Where can I put my suitcase?" I asked.

"I'll take care of it for you tonight, love," he promised.

"Mmkay," I chirped, smiling.

I ran the rest of the way to the kitchen, and jumped up next to him, giving him a hug.

"And the occasion?" he chuckled.

"Is it illegal for a girl to give her boyfriend a hug?" I said.

He didn't answer me immediately, and that made my heart fall.

_Had I said something wrong? Was he not my boyfriend yet?_

I saw a smile come onto his lips then, as he stared into my eyes, with his emerald green ones.

"I'm glad I'm your boyfriend, Bella," he said, which confused me, "I didn't know what to call you myself. I didn't want to hurt you by calling you my girlfriend when you might have been not ready to accept that, yet."

_He must have noticed that my face fell when he didn't respond right away._

He handed me a cup of coffee, and held his own in his hand. With his opposite hand, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and led me to the living room. We sat down, and sipped at the coffee, talking about various things. Before we knew it, it was night time, and I honestly _hated _the idea of leaving Edward for the night. We decided to call it a night at 1 AM, and we made our way to our separate rooms. Mine was the first room of the three in the hallway. Edward stood in the door frame, running his hand down my cheek.

"I'll miss you for the night," he said.

"Me too," I admitted.

"If you need anything, let me know," he smiled.

"Mmkay," I chirped.

"Night," he said, lowering his lips down to mine.

"Night," I whispered against his lips.

He pulled away, and then headed for his room. I sighed, and closed the door, exhausted. I changed into a pair of shorts, that went up just above my knees, and I wore a white shirt that had 'Bite Me' written on it, and it hugged my curves _perfectly._ I yawned, and then noticed the laundry basket. I threw my clothes into it, and then headed towards the bed. The bed was _very_ comfortable, and best of all, _it smelled like Edward._ I almost instantly fell asleep in it.

_I was strapped onto the bed, and I couldn't move. I was crying, and sobbing, and that's when I saw him. __**Jacob**__**.** Every time I even heard his name, I shivered, and felt terrified. He loomed over my body – which I noticed was naked._

_"Jake, please don't do this. I love you," I cried._

_"If you really love me, Bella, then sleep with me." He challenged._

_"No, Jake." I whispered._

_"See, you don't love me," he growled._

_"No, Jake I do!" I desperately tried to convince him._

_"Good, then let's start," he said, lowering himself down on me._

_"No!" I screamed._

I awoke, screaming 'No'. I had tears sliding down my cheeks, and beads of sweat trailing down my face. I was sobbing, and I realized that Edward was holding me.

"It's alright, Bella," he whispered, against my hair, "It's alright, I'm here."

"E-Edward," I cried, desperately.

"I'm not going to let _anyone_ hurt you," he promised, holding me tight.

"Edward, I'm scared," I whimpered, and snuggled into his chest.

"It's going too be fine. You're with me now. No one will ever hurt you," he promised.

"Mmm…" was all I could say, I was already starting to doze off.

"Go back to sleep, Bella," he said.

The 'sleepiness' just flew out the door, as I immediately grabbed onto Edward.

"No!" I cried, "Don't leave me, please Edward."

"Bella, I'm not leaving you. I'll just be in my room," he said.

"Take me with you, I want to sleep with you," I pleaded, then realizing the double meaning, "I don't want to be left alone in this room…"

"I know, Bella," he said kissing my forehead.

"Please, can I just sleep with you tonight?" I begged.

"Alright," he sighed.

He slid the bit of comforter that still remained on my body, away. He picked me up in his arms, as though I were weightless, and then he headed out the door. I just sleepily watched, resting my head against his jaw, as he carried me bridal style into his room. He laid me down in his bed, wrapping the comforter around me, and then he came to the other side of the bed. He laid down, and I scooted over to him, as he greeted me with open arms. I snuggled into his chest, as his arms wrapped around me. I soon found myself falling back to sleep, as I felt him kiss my hair.

_As long as Edward holds me like this, nothing can hurt me. __**Not even Jake.**_

**_--_**

**A/N: I want reviews! It's encouragement for the next chapter ;) The more reviews, the more I feel like writing another chapter! You know you waaaant it x****3**

**I know the ending of this chapter made my heart melt too :D**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: O: YEAAH I KNOW A LOT OF YOU LIKED THE FLUFF IN THE LAST CHAPTER x)

**A/N: O: YEAAH I KNOW A LOT OF YOU LIKED THE FLUFF IN THE LAST CHAPTER x)**

I loved it too! D  
A lot of you are questioning some stuff, _**don't worry guys**_**, it'll all be answered through time (: Just keep reading!**

Also, **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D  
**

_**The more reviews, the more people will feel as though my story is worth to read! & I want people to know me for my writing, so I can make my other story well known too, once I finish New Beginnings. So please, Review :)**_

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 12**

Bella's POV

I awoke against something warm, and it felt like it was surrounding me. I had yet to open my eyes, but whatever it was, it felt so good. I decided to stop playing mind games with myself & attempting to guess what it was, so I opened my eyes. There I was greeted with Edward's beautiful green eyes staring at me. I stared at him with a confused expression, until last night came flooding back into me.

_I had, had a nightmare, and Edward had taken me back into his room, because I didn't want to be alone for the night._

I rose a hand up to trail down his cheek, and stop at his jaw line. He kept staring at me throughout this, and took hold of my hand in his, and placed a kiss on it. I suddenly felt the need for his lips on mine. It was stupid, but I was honestly beginning to loathe my hand for getting the attention that I desired from Edward. I squirmed closer to him, and pressed my lips against his, as I felt his arms tighten around my waist. The kiss was passionate, and held nothing but love. It was far more intimate than a mere, innocent high school kiss. I brought my hands up to his hair, and entangled them in his locks.

_"I'm not going to let __**anyone **__hurt you"_

His words from last night rang through my head, as our kiss deepened, and became a fight for dominance. He begged for entrance, desperately, and I gladly granted it to him, opening my mouth. His tongue immediately rushed in, as he explored every inch of my mouth, as if for the first time.

_As long as Edward holds me like this, no one can hurt me. __**Not even Jake.**_

Our tongues battled, and Edward won. He was stronger then me, with no doubt. We tore apart from each others mouths, panting for air. We had forgotten that we had to breathe, no matter how intimate the moment. I had honestly _never _kissed like that, and by that, I meant that I hadn't felt the immediate connection with Jake, like I did with Edward. I instinctively snuggled up to Edward then, resting my head on the crook of his neck. My hands rested on his chest, and he had brought his arms around me, just holding me close. I just listened to him breathe, and I felt as if I were in heaven right now. Everything that happened last night flashed through my head. The nightmare, Edward holding me close, and telling me that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. I wanted to tell Edward about Jake, and it was now, or never.

"Edward," I began, feeling nervous. _How is he going to take this?_

"Yes, love?" his velvety voice responded.

"Um…about last night…" I started, I felt him stiffen beneath me.

"Go on," he persuaded.

"The nightmare," I said, and I felt him relax under me.

"Yes?" he encouraged.

"I had a boyfriend called Jacob before you," I said, "He was the first boyfriend I've ever had. We started going out in high school."

"Mhm," he said, intently listening to me.

I pulled out from the crook of his neck, to stare him right in the eyes.

"He tried to force me to have sex with him. He continuously said that if I cared about him, then I would have sex with him," I said, whimpering a bit, throughout saying this, as the memories flashed through my head.

I saw Edward's brow furrow, as he stared at me with a protective expression. His arms, which had fallen down to my waist when I had pulled away, immediately circled around my waist, tight, as if he were being protective.

"I told him no, I wasn't ready, and I did love him, but not enough to have sex with him, when I was too young," I said, "I was only 19 at the time anyways."

"Did he…?" Edward asked, searching my eyes for answers.

All I saw was sadness and concern in Edward's eyes.

"No, he might have if I hadn't run away. He had been all over me on his bed, and I was trying to push him off, but he wouldn't. By then, he had taken off my bra too… I was scared, but I kicked him…down there. When he jumped away in pain, I hit him, and then just grabbed a robe that was hanging on a chair, and ran out of the apartment with it. While I ran down the hallway, I put on the robe. I just kept running and running, until I got to a nearby hospital, which was a five minute walk. I called the police from there, and he was arrested." I admitted.

"Good," he said, kissing my forehead, "My Bella fought back huh? I hope you hit the shit out of Jacob,"

"I tried," I smiled, sheepishly.

I was greeted with a kiss from Edward on my lips. I tried kissing back, but by that time he had already pulled away.

"What was your dream about?" he asked.

"I dreamt that I was strapped into a bed, and he was trying to persuade me into having sex with him. He was telling me how if I loved him, I would have sex with him. I told him that I did love him," I paused, and corrected myself, "this was a scene from before… I don't love him now."

I looked up at Edward, and he just nodded, signaling for me to continue.

"Then, he said that we'll start then, and then he lowered himself onto me, and then I woke up, screaming no," I whimpered.

I hadn't noticed the cheeks that streamed down my cheeks, or the shaking, as I told the last bit to Edward. I hadn't noticed that I was crying against Edward's chest until now, either.

"I won't let him, or anyone else even touch you, Bella. I promise," he vowed, "Also, I won't _ever_ force you into sex. I'll stop when you want me to, no matter how far we'll get. I really do love you, and it's not for your body, it'll never be."

My heart swelled with love, as I heard the sweetest words, that every girl wanted to hear, from my love's mouth. I immediately kissed him, and all we did was kiss each other. This love held _nothing _but our _love_. The world be damned, no matter what happened, we'd be there for each other, _forever._ I really loved Edward, I hadn't been sure about it before, but I was now. I had also been a bit scared to start dating after Jake, but now, I was so glad I had moved on.

"I'm also a virgin," Edward admitted with a crooked grin, which was followed by a wink, "A very talented one, might I add."

I giggled, and kissed his nose.

"I love you, Edward," I told him, against his lips.

He pulled away and stared at me, and I could see all the love he had for me showing in his eyes.

"I love you too, _my Bella_," he said, moving in for another kiss.

_Maybe I wouldn't mind giving up my virginity to Edward one day. Maybe I wouldn't mind at all. __**Because Edward really loved me.**__ I had finally found my __**soul mate.**_

--

**A/N: I feel like gushing now! :D I'm so happy for both of them.**

**REVIEW now! Please! I want to try hitting 100! :) Only you, the readers, can help me with my goal! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, I love how you all gave me reviews, so I cut the line short for this new chapter! See, I didn't torture you guys TOO much ;)  
But how about we make a deal? I honestly **_**love**_** reading the reviews, I find them inspire me to write more!  
So how about we do this;  
Current Reviews: 85  
Reviews to get a new chapter up: 100**

**  
(: I know you guys can do it, it's only 15 reviews! :D**

**So here it is! Chapter 13!**

New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 13

Bella's POV

We both lay in Edward's bed for a while longer, just holding each other. I had to admit, we were moving a bit too fast in our relationship. A part of me, wanted to stop, and slow down… -_ A very small part of me, might I add._ The rest of me wanted to just rush far into this relationship and forget _all _about Jake. I hated feeling like this, because I felt I was using Edward at times, to try to forget Jake. _I don't want to be a bitch._ I wasn't like that, and I didn't ever want to become like that. I was starting to feel a bit shaky, and I felt a strong urge of discomfort. I knew it wasn't from Edward, specifically, but it was from how fast we were getting into things… _I think_. I softly pulled away from Edward, feeling sick to my stomach suddenly. I headed to the bathroom just in case, I didn't want to vomit all over Edward, or his bed. _Stupid, stupid me. I'm already making a fool of myself._

"Bella?" Edward asked, in a concerned tone. _I had walked away from him without a word, anyways._

I had reached the foot of the bed, and I turned and looked at him, determined to tell him I was fine, I was just going to go to the bathroom. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I suddenly felt dizzy, and my shaking got worse. I felt myself sweating, and before I knew it, I fell down on my butt. I immediately whimpered and wrapped my arms around my knees, curling into a small ball. My shaking didn't seize, neither did the nausea, or dizziness. I saw Edward come running up to me, as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest.

"Bella?!" he cried, staring at me.

I tried to talk to him, but I found that I couldn't say a word. Out of fear, and discomfort I began crying, as Edward helplessly wiped my tears away, comforting me and telling me it would all be okay.

"Bella, hang on, I'll call an ambulance," he told me, as he ran to the side table, and grabbed his cellphone.

He rejoined me, there, on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close to his chest. My heart was pounding, and I whimpered. _Was I having a heart attack?_ I heard Edward tell them the required things, and then he hung up, looking at me.

"They're on their way," he promised.

I let out a small whimper, and he immediately picked me up from the floor and cradled me in his lap.

"Oh, Bella," he said, sadly. _What a letdown I am, Edward. I'm sorry._

We sat like that for a few minutes, as I desperately fought the urge to throw up on Edward. I finally felt myself starting to shake less, and I didn't feel as dizzy, and the nausea started fading away. However, I was _very_ exhausted, and so I just fell asleep in Edward's arms.

--

I awoke with white lights glaring down at me. I groaned and closed my eyes again, my head throbbed.

"Bella?" asked a velvety voice. _I'd recognize it anywhere._

"Edward.." I sighed.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

"Horrible," I admitted.

I heard him sigh, and so I opened my eyes, and turned over to my right side, where I had heard his voice coming from. I was greeted with him staring sadly back at me. I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Edward, I'll be fine… right?" I said, attempting to comfort him – _as well as myself._

"Bella…" said Edward, "By the time you got here, everything had died down, and you were just asleep. However, according to the symptoms…Bella, you had a panic attack,"

I stared at Edward, in shock.

"A panic attack?" I asked, in a low whisper.

"Yes, honey," he paused, I saw guilt well up in his eyes, "They think it could be from what Jake did to you, and how fast we got into our relationship. I'm sorry, I had to tell them."

"But Edward, that was 5 years ago!" I cried, "Why haven't I had one before?"

"Our relationship may have triggered it," he admitted, "considering we got so far in only a day…"

"Edward…" I said. _I let you down. I'm so sorry, I'm sure you could have found someone better then me.._

"Bella, we'll just slow everything down to just kissing," he told me, running a hand down the side of my face, "That means no getting _too_ carried away with kissing,"

"Mhm," I said, "But, Edward, will I get panic attacks a lot?"

"That, depends on you entirely, Ms. Swan," said a doctor, as he walked into the room, "Hello, I'm Dr. Mathur, and I'll be your doctor for your visit, Ms. Swan,"

"Hello," I said.

"What you had was a panic attack, as I believe your boyfriend has told you already. Panic attacks depend on the person, you could have them frequently, or extremely rarely. Of course, panic attacks _are_ curable." He informed me.

"They are?" I said, hopefully.

"Yes, but for now, I'm going to recommend you some medicine, Ms. Swan. Keep it _everywhere_ with you, it'll make the symptoms stop faster, & you won't feel as exhausted as you probably did." He said, "We believe your previous relationship may be triggering them. That, and the fact that you moved a bit to fast into your relationship."

I just nodded.

"I would recommend that you both slow down a bit, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen" he said, and then turned to Edward, "Here is the prescription for the medicine, and you can discharge her now."

Edward nodded, and shook hands with Dr. Mathur. Then, Dr. Mathur turned to me to say goodbye, and then left, leaving me and Edward alone in the room.

"This is because of me, Bella," Edward said.

"No!" I cried, "Don't say that!"

Edward looked at me with a pained expression.

"I love you a lot, Edward. In just a day, I felt so much better. It's all only thanks to you. Don't you dare blame yourself for this," I said, as he nodded.

He pressed a kiss to my temple, but I _desperately_ wanted to feel his lips. They made me forget about _everything._ I pulled back a bit, and caught his lips. I remembered he told me that we weren't going to get too carried away, so I kept that in mind. I was glad that Edward didn't stop me, but he kissed me back, cautious that we didn't do anything to bring me over the edge. He then pulled away, and looked at me.

"I'm going to go and get you discharged now, okay?" he said, softly.

"Okay," I said.

Edward walked out of the room, and came in a few minutes later, carrying my shorts, and the white shirt I wore last night to sleep. I was pretty sure that my face resembled that of a tomato right now. Edward smirked at me, and raised an eyebrow up.

"Sorry, love, that's the only pair of clothes I have for you," he said, teasing me.

"But! Edward!" I cried, "I don't want to wear that out of a hospital where loads of people will be looking at me!"

"You don't wear shirts?" he laughed, amused.

"No! Shorts," I hissed.

"Oh.. well you can go without them if you want," he chuckled.

"Shut up!" I gasped, as I jumped out of the bed.

Clumsy as I was, I fell down, and stared back up at him, helplessly.

"Sorry, love," he frowned, as he came over to me.

When he offered me his hand, to help me up, _oh did I take it._ I pulled him so hard, that he fell onto me. I think he did it on purpose though, to make us even. On the floor, he tickled me, as I giggled and squirmed underneath him.

"Stop!" I giggled.

And he did, but not without a kiss on my chin.

"Your shorts aren't too short anyways, they go up practically to your knees," he told me, as he pulled me up in his arms, while he stood up.

"I guess," I said, "I just don't like wearing them in public. At home, well, it's different. There was only you."

"Do you wear skirts?" he asked.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Then just pretend it's a skirt," he said, "anyways, just go and change in the washroom,"

He handed me my clothes, and I obeyed, as I headed for the one door, other then the exit, in the room. A few moments later I stepped out, and looked over at Edward. He came up to me, and wrapped his arms around me. _Wait, what?_

"Edward?" I asked.

"If anything would have happened to you today, I don't know why I would have done, Bella," he said.

"It's okay," I told him, "I'm fine,"

"I'll get this on the way home, you can just wait in the car," he said, flashing the prescription, as I nodded.

We headed out the hospital, and I got a few curious glances from people. Thankfully, Edward held my hand and we just got through it all, as quickly as we could. Once in the car, I sighed in relief, as I buckled the seatbelt. My stomach growled right then too, as I blushed. Edward just chuckled at me.

"I see you're hungry too," he said, "I'll get you some Mc Donalds when I go to get the medicine too,"

"You're such a sweetheart," I said, as I moved up to press a peck on his cheek.

"I try," he said, throwing me a lopsided grin.

He turned his head immediately, right before I was about to kiss his cheek, and I ended up kissing his lips. _Not that any of us complained…_

We started driving then, as Edward reversed out of the parking, and left the parking lot. It didn't take us very long until Edward pulled into the parking lot of a mall, and parked his car.

"I'll be back in a second," he said, as he grabbed the prescription paper, and headed out the door, locking the Lexus.

_Liar. _It had been over a second, and I was already missing him. On top of that, man, was I _hungry_. Thankfully, Edward came out soon enough, with a big bag of Mc Donalds in his hand, and two drinks in the other, Hanging on the wrist of his hand was a small bag, which I guessed, held the prescription in it. I giggled, feeling sorry for him, and helped him out, by unlocking the door for him. As he opened the door, he handed me the drinks, which I placed into the cup holders, and held the bags in my lap. He sat down, and handed me the bag that held my prescription.

I immediately opened it, and took out the small box, staring at it. It read, _Serax_. Great, I'd be on this for how long of my life again? I sighed, and just opened the Mc Donalds bag, munching on a few fries. The mall wasn't too far away from the house, so we got back home in 5 minutes. We sat at the dining table, talking as we ate our Mc Donalds.

"I didn't know what to get you, I hope you didn't mind the fries," he said.

"No, it's fine! I really like the Mc Nuggets though!" I giggled.

"Haha, really? I love them too. I honestly _hate_ burgers, of any sort," he laughed.

"Me too!" I admitted.

"We have loads in common then, huh?" he said.

"Yup!" I chirped, while munching on my last fry.

I pouted once they were done, and Edward chuckled at me, as he pushed his half done box, in the middle.

"We can share," he smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's yours," I said.

"What's mine, is yours," he smiled, ruffling my hair. _Jeez he had long arms._

"Oof," I giggled, as I felt him mess up my hair.

"Oh, Bella," he said, as he immediately reached for the bag that held the Serax in it, "Put this in your purse, now,"

"Mmkay," I said, as I reached for the bag, which he was offering to me.

I took the Serax box out of it, and immediately skipped over to my purse, placing it inside. I jumped when the clock on the wall chimed. It was 5 PM. I went into the hallway, standing in front of the frame of the door.

"Five already?" I said.

"Yeah," said Edward, carrying the fries in a plate, as he came towards me, at the other side of the hall, "let's eat in the living room, and watch TV,"

"Yeah!" I said, as I walked over to him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and guided me over to the living room. He then turned on the 40 inch plasma that hung on his wall, and we watched a comedy show.

_Maybe I had discovered a minor bump in my life. But that wouldn't change anything. __**As long as Edward was there to keep me happy, I'd be fine. We'd get through **__**everything.**_

--

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Yes, it was a sudden discovery for Bella! It's sad too! :(  
But don't you worry! Everything will work out! Even Bella said so ;)****Love**** your reviews! They make me feel all happy inside! :D Don't get me wrong, I don't write for reviews. I write for myself, I just like reviews because they tell me what people think of my story! So thank you to everyone that has reviewed, and to everyone who will review!**

Also, Please don't forget our little deal. I

Reviews needed for a new chapter: 100

**(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: THANKS GUYS! :) I loved your reviews! So after this chapter, please keep reviewing! :D  
As well, a lot of people have been saying that their relationship has been running **_**really **_**intimate, in a short period of time. It's been two days, and reality wise, almost a week that they've known each other. Edward **_**immediately**_** fell in love with Bella the moment he met her. As for Bella, she's trying to get into her relationship with Edward****as fast as she can, as it was mentioned in the previous chapter. She wants to forget **_**all **_**about Jake. That's what triggered her panic attacks. She tried to get into this relationship far too fast, and her mind couldn't manage both the horror of her past, and the complexity of the future.**

**Don't worry she'll get better as time goes on, as well, she has a great considerate boyfriend, who'll love her to bits and pieces :)**

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 14**

From the comedy show, we ended up watching a movie. It was 2:36 AM now, and my head rested on Edward'sshoulder as I constantly fell in and out of sleep. Edward was watching the movie so intently, that I knew he wanted to finish it. I wanted to sleep in Edward's bed, and Edward had approved of it, but said we wouldn't get too carried away. The meaning of that was pretty self-explanatory, _No sex. _I agreed with him completely, I know we'd gotten extremely carried away with our kisses, but there was no way I'd sleep with Edward yet. _I just wasn't ready_. This wasn't like what happened with Jacob, I knew I'd give myself to Edward one day, just not now. We still had loads to learn about each other.

I was almost asleep when I felt Edward scoop me into his arms, and stand up. He pressed a kiss to my temple, and I stared up at him.

"Tired?" he asked, making his way over to our room.

"Yeah," I yawned.

"Let's get to bed," he smiled.

"Alright," I said, sleepily.

He brought me into his room, and laid me down in the bed. He covered me with the comforter and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right back," he promised, as he pulled away.

Soon enough, he was back, with my purse in his hand. He set it by my sidetable.

"In case you need the Serax in the middle of the night," he told me.

"Thanks," I said, half asleep.

"You're welcome, love," he said, as he made his way over to his side of the bed.

He climbed in, and reached for me. I willingly snuggled up to him in his arms. _Take it slow, Bella._ I just rested my head on his rather inviting chest, and I felt myself drift into the world of dreams.

--

I awoke with the strong urge to pee. I whimpered, as I tried pulling away, and out of Edward's arms, which were wrapped around me, securely.

"Edward," I whimpered, causing him to stir.

"Edward, I need to pee," I said.

I felt his arms let me go a little, and I immediately took that moment to scurry out of the bed, and go dashing to the attached bathroom. I closed the door, and yanked my shorts and underwear down, sighing as I released myself. I winced as I felt a horrible cramp course through my body, and my eyes immediately widened. I stared down at my underwear. There, awaiting my horror, was a horrible, _huge, _red spot. _Great,_ some got onto my shorts too. On top of that I had no pads! I was too much of a coward to even try on tampons, so that was out of the question. I groaned, a little too loud, and I heard Edward's voice from the other end.

"Bella?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

I immediately cleaned up as best as I could, and stuffed some toilet paper into my underwear, and yanked it on. My shorts still had blood on them though. _Ugh, why me? _I then flushed the toilet.

"Bella?" came his velvety voice, again.

"I'm fine, Edward," I said, however not too convincingly.

"Open the door," he said.

I obeyed, and opened the door a crack, as I hid behind the rest of it. _He'll feel disgusted._

He immediately walked in, softly pushing the door open. He found me cowering in the corner, pressing my legs together to try to get him to not see my mess.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, concerned that I had, had another panic attack.

I didn't have any friends who I could call and ask for pads. How would I even get there anyways? I knew how to drive, but I wouldn't dare get Edward's seats dirty. That only left me with one option. _I would ask Edward_.

"I…um…sort of…had my period," I blushed, as red as a tomato, staring at my feet, embarrassed, "and.. I don't have any pads.."

I heard him sigh.

"Only? God, you had me scared. I'll go get them for you," he said.

"Thanks, Edward," I said, giving him a hug.

He kissed my hair, and squeezed me back.

"Pads, or tampons?" he asked.

"Pads, overnight, and big ones, please," I blushed.

"Alright, I'll just go change," he said, as I nodded.

I just went back over to the toilet, and yanked my pants down and sat down on the seat. I didn't want to make a further mess of anything else. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella?" came Edward's voice, "I'm going to go get them now,"

"Mmkay," I answered.

I rested my head on the side of the wall, and closed my eyes.

Edward's POV

I headed out the door of my apartment, and went down to the parking and hopped into my Lexus. The commercials of how driving a Lexus at 2 AM would be thrilling. Honestly, it was the most annoying shit ever, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for Bella. _Anything _for my Bella. I prayed that she didn't have a panic attack while I was out. My lips pursed together as I drove, and thought about her having a panic attack in the bathroom. The Serax was still in her purse which was on the side table. I pressed on the gas pedal harder, silently cursing. I'd pick her up another pack of Serax while I was at the drugstore. One to keep at home, and one to keep in her purse. A person had more of a chance just grabbing a small, cardboard box, instead of grabbing it out of their purse. Even if she kept it out of her purse, she had the risk of forgetting to put it in her purse, where she would need it if it was crucial. I arrived at the drugstore within 5 minutes. I noticed that there was a girl sitting at the cashier, and she eyed me – _lustfully_. I sighed, and just ignored her, as I made my way over to the medicine aisle. I grabbed a box of Serax. I learned that this drugstore sold the panic attack medicine on the shelves instead of requiring a prescription every time. This was _especially_ convenient right now. I made my way over to the pads and tampons section next, softly blushing. I knew I'd have to get past the cashier too. _Suck it up, Edward._ I grabbed the overnight, large pads of Always.

_Anything else?_ Well, she might have cramps, I'll get her some medicine. I made my way back over to the medicine aisle, and picked some tablets up. I mustered up all my courage heading over to the cashier. _Amazing, Edward Cullen, afraid of a stupid cashier. See what you do me, Bella?_ Even then, I knew that I'd do this everyday for Bella if I had to. As I set all the items on the counter of the cashier, the blonde haired girl raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything. I didn't bother paying attention to her, and just got my VISA out, preparing to pay. She put all the things in the bag, after scanning them.

"Twenty-five dollars, and fourty cents," she said when she finished.

I handed her the card. She swiped it, and then grabbed the receipt, and handed them to me, along with a pen. I signed my neat signature onto the receipt, and took my card, and my copy of the receipt. I took the bag, muttering a small, polite 'Thank you', as I exited the store. I yawned as I unlocked my Lexus, and sat down in the driver seat. I drove back, thankfully awake. I parked, and hurried to my apartment with the bag. Once inside, I kicked off my shoes, and made my way to the bedroom, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Edward?" came my angel's voice.

"Yes, it's me, love. I got everything," I told her, while I slipped out the box of Serax, and threw it onto the bed.

She slowly opened the door, and I handed her the bag, smiling at her sleepily. She smiled back at me.

"Umm…Edward, can you go into my room and get me a new pair of PJs? They're in the second drawer. Also, could you get me…" she blushed, "an underwear from my third drawer?"

"Sure, love," I said, heading to the room.

"Thanks," she called out.

I got the required things, and headed back to my bathroom, I knocked and she immediately opened it. She looked apologetic, as I handed her the stuff. I just bent down and pressed a kiss on her head, before letting her change. I went to the bed, and picked up the Serax, and headed to the kitchen.

--

Edward had awoken me when he had knocked on the door, to notify me he was back with the pads. I had asked him to get me my Pjs, and an underwear – _how embarrassing. _Even if he _was_ my boyfriend. Even after everything, he was still a sweetheart and went to get me them. Once he gave them to me, I looked apologetically to him, and he just pulled me close, planting a kiss on my head. I pulled back then, and closed the door, and began changing. While I dug through the bag, I noticed he had even gotten me some medicine for my cramps. _He is such a sweetheart._ I grabbed the 'Always' bag, and pulled it out. I opened it, and took out one pad, and set it on the counter by the sink. I opened the doors underneath the sink.

I found a place to keep the pads, so I placed the bag in there, before closing it. I then sat down, and took out the tissue I had placed in my underwear, it was now drenched in blood. I just threw it into the toilet underneath me. I grabbed hold of the new underwear, and reached for the pad then, and opened it, and put it onto the underwear. I cleaned up, and then kicked the old, dirty underwear to the side, and put on the new one, with the pad. I stood up, and pulled up my underwear. My shorts found themselves beside my underwear. I went over to the sink, and turned it on. I decided to first wash my dirty clothes, and _then_ wash my hands. So I got some of the detergent, and washed my clothes. I hung them on the side rack, where there was no towel. I wouldn't bother running the dryer over two small pieces of clothing.

I, then, cleaned up, and washed my hands. I changed into my new Pjs, and grabbed my shirt, and the medicine, and went over to the guest room, which was supposedly _my room_. I placed my white shirt on the bed. I knew I'd have to eat something before taking this medicine. I decided to go into the kitchen with the bottle, I'd eat something quick, and go back to bed. I didn't want to bother Edward anymore this night, either. I tip-toed to the kitchen, only to find the light opened, and the delicious smell of French toast filled my nose.

"Mmm.." I said, as I entered the kitchen.

"Hello, my little owl," smiled Edward.

"I'm sorry," I pouted at him.

"Never said I was complaining," he laughed.

"Oh my gosh! What about work! We have work tomorrow!" I gasped.

"Long weekend, remember love?" he reminded me.

"Oh, yeah, right!" I said.

He gave me one slice of the French toast, in a plate, and I sat down at the small table, eating it. He joined me shortly.

"Remember to take the medicine, after you eat," he said.

"Yup," I said.

"Speaking of medicine," he said, causing me to look up at him, from my almost finished toast, "I got you another Serax. I think it would be convenient for you to keep one at home, and one in your purse. So you won't forget it, or anything,"

"Thanks, Edward," I smiled.

"Anything for my love," he said, throwing me a crooked grin.

I quickly finished off the rest of the toast, and was about to was my plate when Edward spoke up.

"I'll wash the dishes," he said.

"No! I'm washing my own. Shut up," I frowned.

He sighed, before admitting defeat. _Ha._

I quickly washed my dish, and placed it in the drying rack. I grabbed a glass, and got some tap water, before going back and sitting in front of Edward. He had finished his French toast, and was going to clean his dish. I plopped a tablet into my hand, from the bottle, and then put it in my mouth. I washed it down with the water. I decided to leave the bottle there. I got up, and was going to wash my glass, when Edward snatched it out of my hand, and did it for me. Once he was finished, he stared at me, grinning. I was surprised that he wasn't dead beat.

"Shall we hit the bed, love?" he asked.

"Yup," I answered, yawning.

He grabbed the Serax off the of the table, and lead me back to the room. He handed me the Serax, when we entered the room, and I went and placed it on my side table, beside my purse. Then, I got into bed, and snuggled into his warm, and loving arms.

"You love me too much, you know that?" I said, yawning.

He grinned brightly.

"Yeah, I know. I can't exactly help it, when I have an angel to love," he said.

I just smiled, and kissed his chin.

_Before we knew it, we were both in dreamland, in each others arms._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: :) Thanks for the reviews! Loved them! 3**

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic**

**Chapter 15**

Bella's POV

I awoke with the sun rays shining at my face. In response I just groaned and buried my head deeper into Edward's chest – _or what I thought would be his chest._ I hit my head against his, lightly, but still enough to shake my sleep-deprived world. I groaned, and opened my eyes, finding Edward staring at me, with his beautiful emerald green eyes. He gave me my favourite lopsided grin, and kissed my forehead.

"Rude awakening, huh?" he smirked.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"For waking yourself up?" he asked, confused.

"Um..didn't I wake you up?" I asked.

"No, I was awake since," he turned a bit to look behind him, before turning back to me, "Half an hour,"

"Doing what?" I said.

"Watching you sleep," he smirked, "You look so innocent, I couldn't help it,"

I blushed madly, causing Edward to smirk.

"You look adorable when you blush," he whispered, huskily.

"Are you done analyzing me now, Mr. Cullen?" I teased.

"No, I think I just started," he chuckled.

I hit his chest playfully, before trying to untangle my legs from his.

"I'll go and brush, and change, and then get breakfast started," I told him, once I was freed from his legs.

"Alright, then can I get a kiss when you're free?" he asked.

I placed a peck on his lips, and then got out of the bed.

"That's for being a sweetheart last night," I said.

"Anytime," he grinned back.

I just smiled, and shook my head at him, as I made my way over to the bathroom in the hallway, where my toothbrush and toothpaste was located in.

Edward's POV

As I saw Bella walk out of the room, I sighed. _I missed her already._ I silently got out of bed, and headed towards my attached bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, and took a nice, warm shower. After I was done, I dried myself off, and changed quickly. I made my way back into my room to see Bella laying on top of my now made bed. She had changed, and was staring at the ceiling, but I knew she was in a deep thought of something else. I walked up to her, and sat down next to her, and she finally noticed me. She smiled at me softly, but I noticed it didn't reach her eyes, _like it should have._

"What are you thinking?" I asked, as she sat up next to me.

"About some stuff that happened in high school," she admitted.

"Like?" I said, softly picking her up, so she was sitting in my lap.

"About the shit everyone did to me. About how I was always excluded from everyone's lives, _unless _I did something _they didn't like_. Now, it wouldn't matter if _they_ went to do the _exact same thing_, to me, but if I did it, _hell would break loose._ I was _always_ excluded from stuff, but I always tried to make it so no one noticed. I was treated like crap most of the time, and at one point, everyone used to laugh at me, and say I had no chance with a boy." She said, frowning as she finished.

"And you still think about it today?" I frowned, as I kissed her neck.

"Yeah," she said, simply.

"You know that's all _bullshit_, Bella," I told her, "And you've proved that today. Even if it isn't to them, _but it's to yourself._"

She immediately pulled away, and turned around in my lap, staring directly at me.

"Thanks, Edward," she said, bringing her hands up to both of my cheeks, "No one's ever said anything that sweet to me,"

"I'm surprised no one's told you this sooner," I told her, taking one of her hands, and kissing its palm, "You deserve it,"

She smiled softly, and this time, it _did_ reach her eyes. I mirrored her smile, and we shared a passionate kiss.

"You mean the world to me," I confessed.

"You're no less to me," she said.

We both smiled at one another, and stayed in each others arms for a while longer.

_I want to stay like this forever_.

"Want to eat out?" I asked.

"That would be nice," she smiled.

"Then I'll bring you shopping," I laughed.

"For what?" she frowned.

"Clothes, _shoes_, I know you girls just _adore_ shoes," I smirked.

"That would be fun," she giggled.

"I'll try not to look _too_ bored," I joked.

She giggled, and kissed my nose.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you, too, my Bella," I said, capturing my angel's lips with my own.

"Hey, remember those two applications you got?" Bella asked.

"The ones from…uh…I think Alice and Rosalie?" I said, trying to remember their names.

"Yeah! When are they starting?" asked Bella.

"Tuesday, right after the long weekend" I told her, "Why?"

"Well, I'm hoping to make some new friends here, in Chicago," she smiled.

I smirked at her, and then she got up, and walked over to the side table, and grabbed her purse.

"Are we going now?" I asked.

"Yup," she said.

I got up, and we headed out of the apartment, and to the car.

--

Our breakfast went by fast, and we ordered a plate of 4 pancakes, seeing as two would fill us up. We drove over to the mall after, and Bella decided to run into American Eagle. I hadn't thought that the stuff would fit on her but _it did_.

_She's not as tall as you, Edward._

She came out of the changing room, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. She stood in a beautiful blue summer dress, that stopped _right_ above her knees. She was wearing black tights underneath.

"How do I look?" she asked, spinning around, cutely.

_Don't make me take you right here._

That's when something caught my eye. On the accessories rack, I saw a nice blue bow there. It would match her dress _perfectly_ too. I looked back at Bella.

"Great, but it's missing one thing," I said, teasing her.

Confusion grazed her features, as she stared at me, stumped.

"What?" she asked.

I just gave her a crooked grin and made my way over to where I had seen the bow. I came back with it in hand, and softly tied it up in her hair.

"_There,_"I said, "Now, you look breath taking,"

I made her try on a few more sandals, and a few more clothing pieces, before we decided to go and purchase the items. The bill came to a grand total of 285.53. I saw Bella bite her lip, I knew it would cost her big time, but she proceeded to dig through her purse for her VISA. I smirked, and took the opportunity to present my American Express to the cashier, and Bella glared at me.

"No!" she cried.

"Shh, love," I sighed.

"No, Edward, It's so much!" she cried.

"Use that card, please," I instructed the employee.

"No, please, take this," said Bella, trying to give him the card.

"No, please just use the American Express," I said, pushing Bella's arm back.

The employee glanced nervously at both of us, trying to figure out which one to use. Bella sighed, and put her card back, giving up. The whole time she glared at me, as I signed my signature on the receipt, and then I took the two bags in my arms, kissed her on the cheek, smiling innocently.

"Jerk," she hissed.

"Your jerk," I laughed.

She finally calmed down, and I left her to look at her own lingerie in privacy, as I made my way over to one of the hardware stores. I carried her bags with me, so it wouldn't cause her trouble, carrying them around. I agreed to let her pay the bill for the lingerie, just because she insisted. I was going to go get another key made for my apartment, for her. The making of the key, didn't take very long, only about 5 minutes. I paid the store a grand total of 5.00, and then made my way back to the lingerie store, with an extra key in my set of keys. I'd give it to her at home. Once I reached the store, I waited outside, seeing as Bella wasn't finished yet. I sighed, and stood there, leaning against the wall. I saw some girls walk by me and wink, and then giggle. I just sighed, and rolled my eyes. I got that _a lot_, but I've always hated it. I always wanted a girl like, Bella.

_And I found her._

I smiled, but I was immediately torn out of my thoughts by a scream from the lingerie shop. I looked over, to see no one other then _my Bella_, on the floor. She was shaking, and crying.

_Shit._

"_Bella!_"I yelled, running over to her.

--

**A/N: CLIFFIE!  
Don't bash me up too much in reviews D:**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Loved the reviews.**

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic**

**Chapter 16**

Edward's POV

"_Bella!_" I yelled, running over to her.

I immediately collapsed down next to her, scattering the bags to either side of me. She was shaking violently, and her innocent brown eyes were wide with panic. I immediately snatched at her purse, which lay on the ground, next to her. I unzipped it, and rapidly went through it, desperately trying to find the Serax. I finally found it, and practically ripped it out of the small frame of the purse. I quickly took out one tablet in my hand, before bringing the hand near Bella. She must have still been able to react perfectly fine, because she immediately opened her mouth, and I put the tablet in her mouth, with shaking hands. I immediately crashed her small body to my chest, sighing.

"Everything's going to be fine, Bella," I told her.

"Edward…" she whimpered.

"Sir, should we call an ambulance?" asked one of the employees.

"No, she'll be fine," I said, snapping back to reality.

I noticed that a small crowd had formed around us, and various other people were staring at us, from outside the store. Some kept walking, but turned their heads to see what was happening. I just shook this all out of my head, it wasn't important. Soon enough, the security guards appeared and shooed everyone away from us, to give us some privacy. I looked down at Bella, to notice that she had calmed down, and was staring back up at me, while holding my arms, that were wrapped around her, protectively.

"You okay?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Can you walk?" I asked her again.

"I think so," she said, and I immediately backed away a bit.

I stood up a bit, but was ready to lunge at her if she couldn't balance herself. However, Bella stood up successfully, and I mimicked my earlier actions as she tried to walk. Thankfully, she could walk fine. I smiled at her, proud, and was happy when I got one back. That's when I noticed the bag in her hand. _She must have purchased the stuff, and then a panic attack hit her. _I took it from her, and then collected the rest from the floor. I thanked the employee, and guided Bella out of the store. We got a few curious glances from the people as we left the store, but soon enough we blended into the crowd, and no one gave us anymore unwanted attention.

We made it to the car in silence, and drove home. I didn't want to bother asking her what had triggered the panic attack, because it would honestly be useless. I remembered my conversation with the doctor back at the hospital. He had told me that panic attacks can just happen, because she could be unconsciously replaying an event in her mind, and not be aware of it. I decided to let it slide. Bella needed reassurance right now, not someone reopening her wounds. Once parked, we got out and made our way over to the apartment. Inside, I sighed, and leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of my nose, keeping my eyes closed.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella asked, sadly.

My eyes shot open.

"What? No, of course not! Why would I be, Bella?" I cried.

"You've been ignoring me since my panic attack," she said, softly.

"I wasn't ignoring you, love. I'm sorry if I made it seem that way. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to bring any of it up again, since it probably would have bothered you," I said.

I saw her lips purse, and she stared down at the floor. I immediately took her into my arms, and kissed her temple. She broke into sobs, and I felt my shirt get wet with her tears. I rubbed her back, telling her to get it all out. After about three minutes of her crying, my heart was so _terribly_ torn, I just immediately crashed my lips down on hers, in an attempt to get her to stop crying. _It did_. Her crying was reduced to whimpers against my lips. I softly moved my lips against hers, my arms wrapped around her. I softly brushed past her lips, and kissed the tears away. When I pulled away, I saw that she wasn't crying anymore.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too, Edward. A lot," she said, before standing up on her toes and capturing my lips again.

--

Jake's POV

I was _finally_ free.

_Bella._

That was the name of the girl who had trapped me in that _hell_. My Bella couldn't be bad, I knew that. I was simply rushing her, she _was_ only 19 at that time. Now, we were far from old enough, _and she'd be mine. _

_All mine_.

I'd find her, track her down from each and every corner of the Earth if I had to, but I'd get her back. _I would never let her go after that._ I got off the bus at my street, heading over to my house. _The house that Bella and I shared._ She would still be there, she said she'd always stay with me. _Always._ She'd forgive my simple mistake, and take me back.

_She had to._

I sighed, and as I made my way across the path leading to the door. I knocked, not having a key. _No answer. _I frowned, trying to push back down the boiling anger that filled me. I had to keep that in check, it had been the reason I had been hurting her in the first place. I never seemed to be able to control my anger.

_She must be out_.

I groaned, and made my way around the house, heading behind the tree, and brushing off a bit of soil from the ground to reveal a small compound. We'd left our spare key in there. I softly pulled on the small silver metal circle, revealing the key that shone back up at me. I picked it up, and dropped the door of the compartment back down. I lazily kicked a bit of soil over it, to hide it again. I went back to the front door, and unlocked it.

_Five years._

It had been _five years_ since I had last stepped foot in my _own_ house. I looked around, and it was just _so _dusty. Bella had been living in this? What the hell was wrong with her? She was always a neat freak. I made my way over to the kitchen, and then something caught my eye. There was a note on the fridge. _There had been __**no**__ note on the fridge, when I had left._I went up closer to it, to see Bella's neat handwriting. The note had a bit of dust settled on it, so I pulled it off of the fridge, and the magnet fell. I paid no mind to the magnet at all, and read the writing.

_Jacob,_

_I'm leaving. I'm sorry, I can't stand it anymore. I know I'm a coward for not being able to say this to your face, but I can't. I'm too afraid to be anywhere near you. You only care about my body, and nothing else. There will never be an 'us' after this relationship, and this relationship is __**over**__. Please do not try to find me, I'm leaving Seattle, forever._

- Bella.

I growled immediately, and crumpled the blasted paper and threw it on the floor. _There was no way she could leave. __**I wouldn't let her leave.**_I would find her, and drag her back here_, whether she liked it or not. _I stared back at the paper, and then walked up to it, almost stalking it. I bent down and picked it up, unfolding it. I stared at it one more time. I looked up, expecting to find the picture that hung of Bella and myself, in the kitchen. However, I was only greeted with a picture of _me_. It was clear that Bella had ripped herself out of the picture, and I growled. _She didn't dare take her pictures out of this house. _I pulled my hand into a fist, crushing the paper in between it again.I ran throughout the house.

_Nothing._

Not a single picture of Bella. Not one. I headed up to my bedroom. _Our bedroom_. There was a picture of me at the left side, and the picture frame that held Bella's at the right side was _empty._ I yelled and kicked the empty trash can that I stood by. I saw my wallet laying on the desk, and I immediately ran towards it. I had a picture of Bella in there, a naked one of her, that I had taken when I had _forcefully_ taken, with her tied up. I opened the wallet, and I saw the spot where that picture had been, _empty_. I looked where I kept my money, and found it _all_ there. Fury coursed through my body, and I punched the wall. When I pulled my hand away, I saw a dent in the wall. Nothing too big, but it was still quite visible. My knuckles were bleeding, but I honestly didn't care. _She would pay._

_You can run, but you can't hide, Bella._

--

Edward's POV

I held Bella to me after we kissed, my head buried in her hair.

"A memory of Jake came to me," she said, whispering almost, "That's what caused the panic attack,"

"What was it?" I encouraged.

I felt her try to swallow down a lump in her throat, as she continued. I pulled back from her, and just led her to the couch, to allow her to tell me, comfortably. We sat down in the sofa, and I held her small hands in my large ones. I stared into her eyes, intently.

"He had undressed me, and was trying to rape me. I was tied up to the bed. He had taken out a camera, and taken a picture of me…_naked_. One of the ropes unwound, and I quickly untied myself. He had just glared at me the whole time, and I expected him to hit me, like he usually would, but he didn't. He just smirked at me once I had broken out of the ropes, and redressed myself. He told me he was going to get this picture and print it out, and keep it in his wallet, for the world to see. He stayed true to his word, and the next day, he had _that_ picture in his wallet. He showed it to me, and I begged him to throw it away, but he never did." She said, on the verge of tears, "When he went to jail, I just went back to the house, and took out every picture from the house. Every single picture of me, _including_ that one."

I didn't notice that my hand was clenched into a fist, and my knuckles were white. the only thing that ran through my mind was that, that _sick sadistic_ had done that to my Bella. I was glad she had taken that picture, and every other picture away from him. Who knew what he'd to with them if he still had them. I looked over at Bella, taking a deep breath, as I unclenched my fist.

"Is that why you left Seattle?" I asked.

She slowly nodded, and looked at me, tears making their way down her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I won't let him touch you ever again." I vowed, "I swear,"

"I trust you," she said, softly against me.

"We'll get through this, Bella. Both of us, together. _I promise._" I said.

"We will," she said.

--

**A/N: Sorry folks that it's a bit short. I'm just busy, since I'm leaving from vacation to go back home soon! I'll post one last one tomorrow, and then expect a bit of a delay! I've got a long flight xD;**

**I hope you liked the chapter, review with your thoughts :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hmm since I'm bored to death, I thought I'd post another chapter! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**New Beginnings**

**A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 17**

**2 months later**

Bella's POV

I woke up in my love's arms, and the morning seemed to be welcoming. Usually, I _hated_ mornings, because I'd be torn out of my sleep, and the warm bed. I realized we had work today, and I wondered what time it was. I peeked over Edward's shoulder to see the time. The clock sat there, reading '6:27 AM'. Edward got up at 7 AM, and I figured if I jumped into the shower, and got dressed, I'd be able to start us some nice breakfast before we'd go out to work. I tried to untangle myself from Edward's grasp, gently, careful not to wake him. He groaned and I immediately froze in my spot, afraid I'd woken him. However, I was relieved when he kept sleeping, and turned to his other side, taking his jumble of hands with him, and freeing me. I sighed, and got up quickly, and scurried to my room. It had been about two months since I had found out about my panic attacks. I had only suffered 5 of them over this period of time, which wasn't bad according to the doctor. Edward and I had both realized that my condition was improving slightly every time. I think it was because of the Serax.

We noticed that instead of having a _complete_ break down, I would end up shaking slightly, and feel a bit dizzy. I'd be able to take a Serax easily, without depending on Edward to give it to me. I could talk properly if I was starting to feel a panic attack coming on as well. The doctor said these were all signs of me improving, and that perhaps in a month or so, I'd be completely off of Serax, and be _normal_. I frowned at this, knowing I'd lived _anything_, but a normal life. I sighed and picked up my clothes, and headed towards the bathroom. I hung them near the towel, once inside the bathroom, and began brushing my teeth. Edward and I had grown _extremely_ close over these two weeks, and the sexual tension was horrible. I _was_ still a virgin, and so it would be understandable that I would be afraid of my first time. Every cell in my body screamed 'Sex!' if I was close to Edward, even if I was just kissing him, and it was becoming ridiculous.

I spit out the toothpaste, and rinsed my mouth, and then proceeded to take a shower. I turned on the warm water, and sighed in pleasure, feeling any bit of soreness in my body leaving that instance. I remembered that Edward had, had me backed up against wall, and we were practically trying to _devour_ each other's mouths. His hands had been roaming up my body, and had softly been kneading my breasts through my shirt. I blushed at the memory, feeling myself throb, in between my legs. However, I had started getting a bit scared, and Edward had stopped, and apologized. I appreciated him caring about how _I _felt, which once again proved that he was _a million_ times better then Jake had been.

I had begun to despise Jake with everything in me. He had been nothing but _selfish_ and ignorant. Everything that he'd always wanted had been for _himself_. Edward, on the other hand, wants stuff for us, _both of us._ I just didn't think of Jake anymore, I had no reason to, now that I had Edward. I sighed, and turned off the water, and headed out of the tub, to get myself dried and dressed. I heard the alarm in Edward's room buzz, and soon enough it was silenced, followed by the sound of rustling. I smiled, and then stepped out of the bathroom, and headed for the kitchen, going to make us some pancakes. As I cooked, my thoughts drifted to Edward's parents, Carlisle, and Esme. They were very nice, and I had spoken on the phone with them about three times. I had instantly fallen in love with them, and they felt like _my own_ parents, instead of my in-laws. I had lost my parents when I had turned 18. They had been in a car crash, and after that, I started to grip onto reality. I decided I would make them proud, and get a good job, that's what they had always wanted.

I gasped as I felt two strong arms snake themselves around my waist, as a kiss was placed on my cheek.

"I missed you this morning," came a velvety voice.

"Sorry, I was making us breakfast. Be an sweetheart, and put these in the middle of the table for me?" I said, and pulled away from him, and handed a large plate of warm pancakes to him.

"Sure," he smiled and did as he was told.

I went over to the table, behind him, and we both sat down at opposite ends of the table. I had apple juice in my glass, and he had orange juice. We ate, as he talked about Alice, and Rosalie. Alice and Rosalie, hadn't come and had taken two months off, with an emergency leave. There had been a person problem, and Edward had told them it was fine, and they could go. Their official first day would be today, and I was anxious to meet them. _I hope they're nice_. I had been thinking these two months, that I had known a Alice, and a Rosalie in high school. They had both moved, since they were best friends, as their families had been for quite a while. We had been the best of friends, and I had been heartbroken when they left. All this time, I was desperately waiting to see if by _any _chance, this could be them. I had heard that they had moved to Chicago, but I wasn't sure. I could only hope. I must have had a huge smile on my face, while thinking about this.

"What are you grinning about?" chuckled Edward.

"I'm excited! I can't wait to meet Alice and Rosalie!" I giggled.

"Better not give them too much attention them me, or I'll be heartbroken," he pouted, causing me to gasp.

I got out of my seat, and went over to sit in his lap.

"No, you're still my best friend," I cooed.

"Am I?" he smirked.

"Er..my best friend, boss, boyfriend," I giggled, causing him to chuckle.

"I told you, it's not my fault that my employee's are adorable," he laughed, kissing me.

"Well, my boss is a pretty damn handsome man," I said.

"Well, your boss commands you to come on a date with him tonight for dinner," he told me.

"Do I have any other choice?" I laughed.

"Nope," he said, kissing my neck.

--

Once we reached the office, I saw Angela standing there, waiting for us.

"Hey Edward, Bella," said Angela, as we walked in, "Alice Johnson, and Rosalie Anderson are here, they're in the waiting room"

I gasped, as I recognized their last names. Edward looked at me, curiously. I immediately bolted to the waiting rooms, desperately trying to not trip over my heels. Edward had told me their names, but not their last names. _It had to be them! _It just had to. I immediately swung open the door, to see two, very freaked out – _yet attractive_, females sitting in the waiting room. We shared eye contact with each other for about two minutes, and I almost thought they didn't remember me. That is, until –

"Bella!" they both cried, as then threw themselves at me.

"Alice! Rose!" I cried, hugging them both.

Just then Edward, and Angela came to the door, _extremely_ confused.

"You guys know each other?" ask Edward. _Right, I have to explain._

"Yes!" I chirped, "Edward, these are my best friends from high school!"

"Oh my god, Bella," said Alice, "How are you here?!"

"I moved to Chicago, and got a job here!" I laughed.

"As my girlfriend," chuckled Edward.

"_He's your boyfriend?_" cried Rosalie.

"And you never told us you had one?!" said Alice.

"Well I didn't have any contact with you!" I said.

Alice and Rosalie immediately pushed past me, and went straight for Edward.

"Oh my god! Hi! It's great to meet you!" laughed Alice.

"It's amazing how we all ended up in one place!" laughed Rosalie.

"Yeah, well the world's a small place," said Edward, smirking at me.

I immediately went back over to them, feeling alone, and Edward held an arm out to me. I went towards him, and he wrapped it around me, holding me to his chest.

"So I'll let you three catch up, and fix your offices," he told us.

We all nodded.

"I'll be in my office if you need me," he said, looking at me the whole time.

I just nodded at him, with a huge smile. He couldn't help but smile back, and the he left. I guided Alice, and Rosalie over to their offices, and then we all took a seat. I told them all about Jake, and how I ran away from Seattle to get away. I told them about how I had come to Chicago, and how sweet Edward had been. I proceeded to tell them about Edward, as well.

"That's so adorable! You're so lucky!" laughed Alice.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Are you still dating Rose's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's still dating Jasper," said Rosalie, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Rose found a guy over the years. His name's Emmett. He's a big guy" winked Alice, "If you know what I mean,"

"Alice!" hissed Rosalie.

"What?" said Alice, innocently.

There was a moment of silence before we burst out laughing. We continued to talk all the way up until 6 PM. We exchanged cell phone numbers, and promised to get together, soon. We were still talking when Edward came in.

"Sorry ladies, but I have to steal this gorgeous woman away from you for tonight," he laughed.

"Oh, sure. Go on, have fun," winked Alice, as I blushed madly.

"Have fun Bella," laughed Rosalie.

I laughed at them, and grabbed my coat. It wasn't that cold in Chicago yet, just a bit chilly.

"Bye guys," I said, before walking hand in hand with Edward to his Lexus.

--

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it!  
Review & I'll feel more likely to post more before I take my leaving flight back home ;)  
Or else, you'll have to wait. O:**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! :)  
I'm back & Here is your long awaited chapter!**

**As well, thank you to ****everintruiged**** for your reviews (:**

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 18**

Edward's POV

I parked the car at a restaurant called _New Moon_. I smiled to myself, before turning to see Bella looking at me confused. Her question clearly showing on her face.

"Nothing," I answered for her, and she rolled her eyes.

I got out of the car, and walked over to Bella's side, opening the door for her, and offering her my hand. She immediately reached out to grasp it, and I helped her up. Once she was outside, and by my side, I closed the door behind her. She snaked her arm through mine at the side, and I gave her a warm smile, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," I told her.

"I know, I love you too, more than anything," she said.

I lead her into the restaurant, and the butler showed us to our table. I had planned us a_ perfect_ candlelight dinner. She gasped, as she saw the table, and stared at me, wide-eyed. I smiled over at her, and then proceeded with her, by my side, to one corner of the table. I pulled my hand free, momentarily to pull out her seat, and motioned for her to sit down. She came over and complied, and I pushed her seat closer to the table, before going to my own. Soon enough, a few people came, and started playing a beautiful song near our table. Some other butlers carried out our food – _which had been ordered before-hand_. We ate in silence, just staring at each other, and I just couldn't help but think _how much_ I loved her, and how lucky I was to have her.

"Edward," she said, bringing her hands over the table, to hold onto mine.

"I love you Bella," I said again, as I grasped her small ones within mine.

"I love you more," she said, as she stared at me, tear-eyed.

"I doubt that," I chuckled.

She was about to say something, when we were interrupted by someone talking.

"Alright everyone! Are you ready for a slow dance? Come on down to the middle of the floor and let's start!" a man said.

I immediately pulled away from the table, and stood up, walking over to Bella. I extended my arm to her.

"My beautiful Bella, will you dance with me?" I smiled

"Of course," she said, standing up.

We made it over to the middle of the dance floor, and she blushed the whole time. Once there, I pulled her close and placed my arms around her waist. I felt her raise her arms and wrap them around my neck. I captured her lips, and kissed her passionately.

"You're my life," I whispered, against her lips.

We stayed like that, slowly moving with each other, our lips locked. Eventually, the song ended, and I took that opportunity to do what I had been waiting to do.

I slowly pulled away from her, and got down on my knee, and reached into my pocket, taking out a small box. I swiftly brought it up towards her, in my hand, as I opened it.

"Bella Swan. You bring the light to my life, and can't believe I even _survived _without you before. I know I wouldn't be able to do it, now. You mean my life to me, you're my everything. I'd give up _everything_ for you, my love. Will you marry me?" I said, staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

Bella's POV

I immediately brought my hands up to my mouth once he got on his knees. My mind screamed 'Oh my god!' the whole time. My screaming mind only came to a stop once his velvety voice filled my ears. I noticed everyone was staring at us, but I really didn't care.

"Bella Swan. You bring the light to my life, and can't believe I even _survived _without you before. I know I wouldn't be able to do it, now. You mean my life to me, you're my everything. I'd give up _everything_ for you, my love. Will you marry me?" he said, staring at me, with his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Yes!" I cried, as I felt tears make their way down my cheeks.

He gave me his crooked grin, and stood up, taking the ring out of the box, and then took my left hand, and slid it onto my ring finger. I stared at him in awe, not believing this. _Was this a dream?_ One he pulled his hand away from mine, I jumped onto him. I kissed him with all of the love I had for him. Tears streamed down my cheeks, but all I focused on was Edward's mouth moving with mine, slowly, yet strongly, as he displayed his emotions. I was barely aware of the clapping and cheering in the background, all of my attention was with Edward. I was so aware of his hands softly resting against my waist, as he held me.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

_A small phrase only meant for us._

"You're my life," he said.

"You are mine," I said, as I hugged him closer.

He pulled his lips away from mine, and picked me up, bridal style as he carried me out of the restaurant. The cheering got louder, and I heard some people whisper comments.

"He's gonna be getting some tonight," a voice said.

"Lucky girl," came a girl's voice.

I smiled at the comment of Edward 'getting some tonight'. Honestly, he _was._ I knew he wanted this as much as me, but he'd been holding back, afraid I wouldn't be able to take it. I knew for sure that my life was with Edward. I knew he was mine, and I was his. I knew he'd catch me _before _I fell. He'd do anything to prevent me from getting hurt, and I honestly would do the same. I loved Edward with everything in me. _I wanted to make love_ _with Edward. I wanted him more than anything._

He sat me down in the passenger seat, stealing a kiss from me, before he closed the door, and came to his side. Once inside, he started the car, and took my hand, kissing it.

"You've made me the happiest man ever," he smiled at me, and kissed my hand once more, before pulling out of the parking lot.

"You made me the happiest woman ever the day you told me you loved me," I laughed, as she smirked at me.

Before we knew it, we were back at the apartment. We both walked to our apartment, our arms linked. It didn't take very long to get to the apartment, and once inside, Edward locked the door, and turned towards me, smiling. What he didn't expect was me tackling him and capturing his soft lips. In response he moaned, and pulled me closer. The minute I felt his tongue lick my lips, and beg for entrance, I opened right up for him. His tongue travelled through my mouth, greeting every last corner. After a few moments of this, Edward pulled away panting, and I softly pressed my body closely against his. We were so close – _yet I didn't feel close enough._ Edward looked at me, worried. He wanted to confirm that I wanted this.

"I want you, and I'm sure," I moaned.

"I love you, Bella," he said.

He picked me up and brought me to our bed in his room. He began undressing me, bit by bit. He started from the top, and undid the zipper to my black dress, and then pulled it off, tossing it to the ground, beside the bed.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

He leaned down to my face, and kissed me, passionately. He didn't let the kiss grow, and he softly brushed his lips down, and placed kisses down my jaw line, and then headed for my neck. I groaned as he left me a trail of wet kisses on my neck, and just arched my back up, wanting to feel his body. Once he was at my collarbone, he bit it ever so gently, before nuzzling the strap of my bra off, and down my shoulder. He slipped his hand behind me, and unclasped my bra, and slipped it off. It soon joined my shirt on the ground. He placed a kiss on my left nipple, as I groaned. He mimicked the motion to the opposite nipple, before heading down to my stomach. He kissed his way down until he reached my panties.

"Wet already, love?" he chuckled.

I just whimpered, and whined. He moved down and brought his mouth to touch the panties from in between my legs. I gasped, feeling his lips against my clit, even through the fabric. Unfortunately, his lips grasped onto the fabric only, as he pulled it down. I whimpered once again, at the loss. He slid the panties off and threw them to the side, before going back up my body, and kissing me. He went down and kissed my clit, and then proceeded down my right thigh, and went to my foot. He pulled away and stared at me _whole_ now. I suddenly felt self-conscious, as crossed my legs slightly, and pulled my arms up to my chest. I blushed, and he softly pulled my hands away.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he frowned, concerned, "Do you want this?"

"I-I..do," I stuttered, "I..my body's ugly"

I pursed my lips, after saying it straight forward. I heard Edward growl at me, and my eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Didn't you hear me say that you're _beautiful_? Every bit of you Isabella Swan, never doubt that. The part I find the most beautiful, would be your soul. It's who I fell in love with," he said, as I lowered my hands.

He quickly caught my lips in a passionate kiss before softly moving down to my breasts. He suckled on them, but I didn't moan, or react at all. It wasn't that he wasn't good or anything, I just never felt no pleasure from my breasts. Noticing my reaction, Edward looked up at me, and I smiled, sheepishly.

"I don't feel any pleasure from my breasts," I blushed.

"Alright, it's natural for everyone's body to be different. Over time, we'll learn each other's bodies perfectly," he chuckled.

He softly placed a kiss on my stomach, and then went down to my clit. I groaned, as I felt him lick and nip at it gently. I groaned, and arched my back up to his touch.

"E..Edward," I softly cried, into the dark room.

His mouth became more fierce as he entered his tongue into me. I let out a cry into the night, and moaned his name. I had _never_ felt something like this, and I honestly was glad that the only person who touched me like this was Edward. He pulled his tongue out, and I groaned in disappointment. My groan was automatically turned into a gasp as his tongue was replaced with a long, yet strong finger that pumped in and out of me. His thumb softly caressed my nub, as I left out a soft cry. _I was extremely close._ I cried out, my eyes widening as he entered a second, and then third finger into me. As he did this, he brought his face lose to mine, watching my reactions, making sure they weren't one of discomfort.

I immediately latched onto his shoulders and whimpered slightly, closing my eyes.

"E-Ed.." I screamed, as his finger hit my G-Spot, causing me immense pleasure.

"E-Edward.." I tried again, "I'm.."

I widened my eyes then, and stared at him, as I felt my falling point approaching. Unsure of what he wanted, I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm..about to cum," I cried out, slightly.

I was greeted with a smirk, as he pumped in harder, and faster with his fingers.

"Then, cum for me, my love," he whispered, huskily, against my ear.

His fingers slammed against my G-Spot one more time before I let out a scream, and climaxed on his hand. I sighed, and was sent into a pure bliss, as I watched him clean his hand off with a tissue. I whimpered when he came back on top of me, and he looked at me.

"You're whimpering?" He asked, concerned.

I paid no mind to his words, and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him close.

"It's nothing. I want you," I said, biting my lip innocently.

"Let me take off my clothes first, love," he chuckled, as he kissed me, and then undid my legs.

Soon enough, he joined me again, positioned at my entrance. He stared one last time into my eyes, and I stared back, intently.

"You're completely sure?" he asked.

"1000" I told him, nodding.

"I love you," he said, as he swiftly thrust into me.

I let out a cry of pain, as I felt my hymen give away at the pressure. I felt a bit of blood slide down my legs, and I closed my eyes. Edward was completely still, and not moving, I knew this had to be very hard for him, because I could feel him gripping onto the pillows at either side of my head. Soon enough I adjusted, but I wasn't turned on _at all _to my displeasure – and Edward's. I let out a small apologetic whimper, and opened my eyes. Edward's opened slowly after mine, and I saw how hard he was trying to control himself. He gave me a small, pained smile, and I almost felt like crying.

"I'm..sorry," I whimpered, "I'm not in pain anymore..but I'm not..turned on,"

He brought one of his hands down, supporting his weight on one. He brought his hand to my nub, and softly massaged it in circles, and I let out a gasp as I felt pleasure fill me. After rubbing for a minute or two, he pulled his – _now wet_ – hand back and placed it at me side, supporting himself fully again.

"Ready, now?" he asked, still strained.

I nodded, and softly bucked my hips against him. I felt a small bit of pain, but nothing too insane. The pleasure I felt was incredible though. I let out a moan, and Edward's pace increased. He was now pumping in and out of me, rapidly, and my body was meeting up, as we moved in a rhythm.

"Ed-Edward!" I cried out, "Don't stop! Harder,"

He grunted as he continued increasing his speed. After a few moments I came, and he came slightly after me. He collapsed onto me – _not that I minded._ I welcomed him, and just enjoyed the feeling of him still in me. He placed a kiss to my neck, but then stiffened immediately.

"Edward?" I asked, worried.

"Bella, we didn't use protection," he whispered.

I frowned, and turned my head to the side, so our noses were touching.

"So what? We're getting married it won't be bad if we end up with a little addition to our small family along the way, right?" I said.

Edward smiled at me, and pressed a kiss to my lips, and brought one of his hands to my stomach, running them over it.

"A baby," he said, against my lips.

"A baby," I repeated.

"It better be a girl, and she better look just like you," he smiled.

"No! I want a boy first, and he'll look _exactly_ like you!" I argued, pulling away from his lips, and scrunching up my nose.

"Fine, but then my girl," he chuckled, kissing my nose.

"Deal," I said, and we laughed.

I immediately yawned, and snuggled into his arms, and he held me close, burying his nose in my hair.

"I love you, my Bella," he said.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, before falling asleep.

Jake's POV

I had finally found her, and I was going to leave here with her, whether she wanted to go or not. I stood there, at the party. My eyes finally fixed on my _gorgeous_ Bella. She looked absolutely stunning sitting there in a black dress. I frowned, she was there with another man. _No, my Bella wouldn't ever cheat on me. She loves me._ I watched silently from my pit in the crowd, when I heard the blasted DJ scream something.

_Stupid fool. He honestly enjoys distracting me from Bella._

I slid back a bit as I saw Bella, _and that man_, come to the dance floor. My eyes narrowed, and I clenched my fist as I saw her dance with him, close. I almost punched someone out when I saw their lips lock. They wouldn't even let go until the song ended. I watched closely, and I literally moved, and punched a wall, when I heard him propose to _**my Bella.**_Thankfully, everyone was too busy _cheering_ to notice my outburst. When I looked for them again, I saw Bella with her hands on her mouth.

_Reject him_.

"Yes!" she said.

That was it. _She would pay_. She wouldn't get away with this, I would make her cry for _mercy_. I hissed, as I saw him carry my Bella outside and to his car. As he drove off, I followed him, from a safe distance. I followed them into the lobby, waiting there, until they stepped into the elevator. I came out of hiding, and then stared at the numbers of the elevator they were in. Once I saw their floor number, I took the next elevator up. Thankfully for me, I saw that they closed their door, _right _when mine opened. I stepped out of the elevator, and listened to them from the other side of their door. The noises my Bella made for him _disgusted me_. I had to control myself, so I wouldn't tear down the door right there. Of this _horrible _experience, I got one benefit from it, a_ name_. Edward

"Ed-Edward!" she cried, as if in queue, "Don't stop! Harder,"

I hissed, and then turned, only to notice that I wasn't alone. I stared at a blonde-haired beauty. Too bad blondes weren't my thing. I just had a thing for Bella in there. I feared that she must be one of Bella, or _Edward's_ friends. I stiffened and she just smirked.

"Tanya," she said.

"Jacob," I nodded.

"She's fucking _my_ man" Tanya hissed.

I smirked, _this was going to be fun_.

"He's sleeping with _my girlfriend_," I said.

"Well, do you want to help us, teach them a lesson?" she said.

I thought about it for a moment, "Sure, why not."

_I stared at the door one last time, before retreating to the elevator with Tanya. __**I'll get you back, Bella. You've just strayed off of the path, and I'm here to bring you back in line. You and that 'Edward' of yours.**__**And there's **_**nothing**_** you can do about it...**_

**A/N: Yaay!  
Bella & Edward's first lemon!  
(: Wasn't it sweet?  
Uh-oh.  
Tanya & Jake are up to no good  
You can call this somewhat of a cliffie  
grins  
So keep on reading & reviewing!  
I love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 19**

Bella's POV

I woke up against Edward's warm chest, and I didn't want to get up. I sighed, as I remembered the memories of last night. I got up – a bit too quickly – and I cringed and fell back down on Edward. He was rudely awaked, but still looked at me with an adorable surprised expression.

"Sorry," I murmured, yawning.

He smiled at me, and wrapped his arms around me, "I love you, Bella,"

"I love you, too," I said, as I looked down at the beautiful ring that he had given me, "So we're really getting married, huh?"

"Yes, love," he said, watching me closely.

"When?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping that we could in July," he grinned.

"Well its May," I stated

"Plenty of time," he said.

"Loads," I sighed, and attempted to get up.

I felt a bit of discomfort, but it wasn't too painful. I successfully got up and headed over to the bathroom, before turning around and smiling at Edward. I think he got the hint of what I was trying to tell him, and gave me a crooked grin before following me. After our shower together, we both got dressed – _in front of each other for once._ I had always been too shy to change in front of Edward before, but now things had change. I grinned, and then headed into the kitchen to make some pancakes, when I heard Edward's cell phone ring. I continued to make my way down to the kitchen, to make it appear that I didn't care.

"Hello?" said Edward.

There was a pause, as Edward heard the person on the other end speak.

"Well, tell them they can just screw themselves," he said, and it sounded as though he was saying it through gritted teeth.

Another pause.

"No, I don't care what they say," he said, angrily.

_Another pause._

"Okay, bye," he said.

I quickly got the pan out and pretended like I had been preparing to cook pancakes all along. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, as I was pulled against Edward's chest.

"So beautiful, want to tell me what's for breakfast?" he asked, huskily in my ear.

I shivered slightly as memories of last night flew through my mind.

"Pancakes. Who was that?" I asked.

"Just someone from the office," he said, somewhat nervously.

"What happened?" I asked, now turning around to face him.

"We have a new rival, that's all," he sighed.

"Oh," I said, plainly.

He seemed to be getting awfully overworked about a rival. He pressed a kiss to my temple before pulling away and going to sit at the table. I turned back around and began cooking the pancakes. Once they were finished, I served them. Both of us ate in silence, which was pretty unusual for _us_. Soon enough, we finished, and headed to work. He gave me a smile, and a quick kiss, and I was left to work in my office. I immediately started working on the new bit of my paperwork, and I worked straight for 3 hours. I finished, and then was greeted with a knock on my office door.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened, and Rosalie and Alice came running in, and closed the door behind them. They plopped down on the couch to the side of the room.

"Bella!" said Alice, and I nodded.

"So what happened last night?" winked Rosalie.

"Oh, we want _all_ the details, Bella," smirked Alice.

"Well...you know when I left?" I said.

"Yeah?" they said in unison.

"Well..Edward proposed to me that night. In front of the whole restaurant," I smiled softly, at the memory.

"Any what did you say?!" asked Rosalie.

"Please, please tell me you said yes. They don't make many men like that anymore," said Alice.

I almost laughed, they were both perched at the edge of the sofa, waiting intently for the answer.

"Of course, I said yes," I laughed, and then blushed, "And then we sort of...did it..when we got home,"

They burst out laughing.

"What?!" I cried.

"Sorry..you just sounded like a two year old near the end," chuckled Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Bella!" grinned Alice.

"We're so happy for you!" said Rosalie.

"Thanks guys," I smiled, and was nearly tackled down with hugs from both of them.

"I'm _so_ going shopping!" grinned Alice.

"I'll help you!" said Rosalie, mirroring Alice's grin.

"Guys..you don't have to!" I cried.

"Nonsense, we can, and we will!" said Rosalie.

"Oh, and you bring lover boy with you tonight to a restaurant, with me, Rose, Emmett, And Jasper," said Alice, winking, "that is..if you're not _too busy_,"

I blushed, "I'll be there!"

"We should be going back to work now," sighed Rosalie.

"See you tonight, Bella!" said Alice, as they made their way out of the room.

I smiled, and shook my head. _I have some very crazy friends, but I absolutely love them._

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, expecting it to be Alice, Rosalie, or Edward.

"Hello, Bella," said a cold voice.

I immediately froze.

"J-Jacob?" I gasped.

He smirked at me, "The one and only,"

"How- Why... why are you here?" I asked, bewildered.

"I was let out of jail, silly Bella," he laughed softly, and began advancing towards me, "And here I thought you'd be _waiting_ for me all this time,"

"Stay away from me," I whimpered, backing up against the window, that was behind my desk.

"I won't stay away from what belongs to me, Isabella," he said, coldly, as he continued walking towards me, eyeing me like a predator eyes its prey, "Has fucking that _Edward_ fellow really changed you that much? Was I never _good enough _for you?"

My eyes widened, _had he been stalking me_?!

He smirked, and now he was in front of me, as he had me backed up against the window.

"Yes, I know, and I hear you're getting married to him too. Of course you know..that won't be happening.. because he'll _die_ and you'll be _mine_," he hissed, "But you've been bad.. you know what happens to bad girls, _right?_"

My eyes widened as I shook in fear.

--

**A/N: Cliffie! ;)  
Love you guys 3**

I'll be updating slower.  
I've been swamped with work.. gah.  
So sorry guys! :(  
I'll try updating soon whenever I can, but the chapters won't be really long..


	20. Chapter 20

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 20**

Bella's POV

"Stay away from me Jacob!" I screamed, bringing my arms up in front of me protectively.

I saw him arch an eyebrow at me, and smirk.

"You never seemed to say that to Edward, while he _fucked _you," he laughed, sadistically, "Did you know he's only using you, Bella?"

My heart refused to believe Jacob's words, but my curious mind failed me.

"What..?" I said.

I heard him chuckle, as he stared down at me, eying me like a predator staring hungrily at it's prey.

"Edward's new _rival_ company is your old one, _Jinx Industries_. Did he tell you about that, _yet?_" he laughed.

"What? No! You're lying!" I cried.

He smirked down at me, "Am I? Alright then, Bella. Why don't you just observe Edward. I'm sure you'll see soon enough..."

He brought his lips down to my ear, and I shuddered.

"Just because you've been sleeping with him, _doesn't_ mean he cares about you," whispered Jacob.

"No! Stop it! Go away!" I cried, and pushed him away.

I watched him laugh sadistically as he stumbled backwards. He grinned evilly at me, and just laughed some more.

"As you wish, Bella," he said, as he went out the door.

I didn't even care about how or if he got out of the building successfully, without being noticed. I just collapsed to the floor, and began hyperventilating. He couldn't be speaking the truth, Edward wasn't like that!..

_Was he?_

I whimpered when I felt arms around me, and I was pulled into the comfort of Edward's chest. I immediately gripped onto his shirt, until my knuckles turned white. He immediately pushed something into my mouth, and told me to swallow it, so I did, I supposed it was the Serax. I sighed and snuggled into Edward's chest, deeper, as I let my eyes close, and I fell asleep.

Edward's POV

I walked into the office to ask her to come with me to lunch, and was totally taken aback by her shaking violently against the wall of her office. I immediately ran to her, and held her in my arms.

"Bella!" I cried, but she didn't hear me.

I immediately looked around for her purse, and lunged for it when I found it. I quickly dug through it for her Serax, and took one out once I found the box. I glided back over to her, and pushed it into her mouth, gently, and asked her to swallow. Thankfully, she did, and I just pulled her into my arms, and she fell unconscious.

I sighed, and picked her up bridal style, and went over to her desk and picked up her purse. I carried her out the office, and saw Rosalie in the hall. She had a panic stricken expression on her face as she came running over to us.

"Bella!? Oh my god, what happened?! Bella!" she practically yelled.

"It's okay Rosalie. She's just unconscious, she has these panic attacks," I sighed, "I should be getting her home now, she needs her rest. I'll have her call you and explain everything when she wakes up, I promise,"

Rosalie nodded, but didn't take her eyes off Bella. I made my way over to the elevator, and then turned to Rosalie.

"Oh, Rosalie, could you go to Bella's office, and get her purse please? Oh, and please make sure the Serax box is in the purse. I forgot it in her office," I said.

"Sure," she said, and headed down the hallway.

She emerged with Bella's black purse a few minutes later, and came over to me, handing it to me, as I took it without trying to disturb Bella. Rosalie pressed the elevator button, and it came up, and I carried Bella in. I pressed the Ground floor button with my elbow, and smiled reassuringly to Rosalie as the elevator doors began closing.

"Thanks for taking such good care of her, Edward," said Rosalie.

The doors closed before I could say another word, and I just sighed, and leaned against the wall of the elevator, with Bella in my arms. She looked like an angel, sleeping. I fixed her in my arms, and practically cradled her with my left arm, and balanced her on my knee, as I brushed some of her brown strands out of her face. I sighed, and took her back into both of my arms as the elevator doors opened. I quietly walked with her to my Lexus, and cursed when I released I couldn't open the door to my Lexus with her in my arms. I gently laid her against the hood of the Lexus, and opened the passenger door, and slipped her into my arms, before tucking her comfortably into the seat. I buckled her seatbelt, and then gently closed the door, and went to the driver's side, and jumped in.

Bella's POV

I awoke in a warm, cozy place, and opened my eyes to be greeted with Edward's emerald-green eyes. I immediately remembered Jake's words, and my stomach turned.

_Was Edward really using me? Is that why he treated me so preciously?_

I immediately cringed away from him, and he frowned.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward.. that rival company," I said, "It's my old one..isn't it?"

He sighed, and looked irritated.

"Yes, it is, but what does that have to do with anything right now?" he said.

"Edward," I frowned, "Jake showed up at the office,"

"What?" he snapped.

"He told me," I told him.

"What else did he tell you?" he asked.

"That...you were using me all along," I said.

"and did you believe him?" he asked.

"I.." I said.

"Thanks, that's the answer I needed, Bella," groaned Edward, as he got up from next to me, and left the room, slamming the door shut.

--

**A/N: OH NO! :(  
Why's Edward acting like that?**

**Why's Bella being so gullable?**

**Why's Jake back?!  
Is Jake right?**

**  
Keep reading, you'll find it out all here!  
Reviews encourage chapters, because I feel more confident writing :  
As well, I'm SORRY this chapter was so short, I'm REALLY busy.**

**Like..holy crap.**

**D:**

Forgive me guys, if I post shorter chapter.

**Grr at work! :(  
I hope you liked it! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**New Beginnings**

**A Twilight Fanfic**

**Chapter 21**

Edward's POV

The minute I walked out of my room, I mentally slapped myself. What had I just done? What would she think of me now? I knew what Bella did was wrong, but obviously I was biased. I sighed, knowing that I had made a huge mistake, and had practically handed her over into Jake's hands. I leaned against the wall in the hallway, deciding what I should do, and I just gave up and headed to the kitchen. Once there, I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of vodka, and poured it into two cups. I put the vodka back, and took the cups to the bedroom. Bella looked up at me once I came in, I sighed, and sat down in front of her, and handed her the cup. She looked at it, confused.

"It's vodka, just take it," I told her, sternly.

I don't think she wanted to take it, but she did anyways, and set it on her lap, cupping it in her hands. I quickly gulped mine down, without stopping, and then once I finished, I sighed, and closed my eyes. Setting the cup on the nightstand, I fell back onto the bed, groaning.

"Edward.." said Bella.

"No," I said, "Bella, honey, why don't you see Jake's just...hurting you? He wants to get to you, I don't know why you're not seeing that! Yes, my company _has_ become a rival of your old one, but that means nothing. You have to understand that this happened just recently, and _no one planned it_. I love you for you, Bella. Please, I don't know how else to show you."

I opened my eyes, and took her hand, tracing my finger over the ring I had placed on her the night before.

"And I still want to marry you, no matter what. You're my everything, Bella, and you always will be, and nothing will change that, I swear," I vowed.

"Edward," she said, her voice shaking.

I looked up at her, to see her eyes filled with tears. I got up, and cupped her face in between my hands, and kissed her with everything I had. She kissed me back, and my heart finally stopped pounding on my ribs, relieved. I pushed her down, underneath me on the bed, and deepened the kiss, stroking her face with my hand.

"I'll love you forever, no matter what," I said, against her lips.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whimpered from underneath me.

I pulled up from her lips, and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. I saw nothing but confusion, and terror in them. Was I scaring her that bad? Did she really doubt me for Jacob?

"Bella..." I whispered.

"I...I don't know who to trust," she whimpered, looking away, "I'm so sorry.."

"Bella, it doesn't have to be like this," I pleaded.

"Edward-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I got too ahead of myself, but please! I mean come on its Jacob, _he_ hurt you," I cried.

"I need time to think, Edward," she said, plainly as her eyes filled with tears.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the bed frame, holding my head in my hands. I heard her move on the bed, and I was surprised when I felt her hug me slightly around the shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Bella," I whispered, pleading.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said, and got up, and I heard her run out my bedroom door.

I heard her moving around in the other room, probably getting her stuff.

_How could this turn so wrong?_

A soft whimper escaped my lips.

_It seemed like she was moving in just yesterday, but it feels like she's lived with me my whole life._

My heart felt as though it were being torn apart, and I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks. Reality hit me when my apartment door slammed closed.

_She was gone._

She was _really _gone. I didn't even know if I was going to get her back ever again. I cried now, fully, as tears slid down my cheeks freely. I fell down sideways onto my bed, as I sobbed. I couldn't even remember when I'd cried this much, but when Bella left, she took a piece of me with her. I gripped the bed sheets as memories of last night coursed through me. I groaned, and squeezed my eyes tighter, thinking of what Jacob must have said to her.

_'He doesn't care about you'_

Fuck, I cared about her more than anything else. I'd give my life up for her, then, and there.

_- Or had he tried a different method?_

_'You don't deserve him'_

I practically hissed at that one. I couldn't help but wonder if she would still be curled up to me in my arms, if we just hadn't gone to work. I gritted my teeth, and stared at the bedside alarm clock; it was just after noon.

_Just a few hours ago, we'd been happy, fulfilled, and so in love__**, and now?**_

That was all I needed to know, before my final solution bolted into my mind.

_I wasn't going to let Jacob take her away, and I __**definitely**__ wasn't going to allow Bella to get hurt._

**--**

**A/N: Short, I know! Sorry, but hey, it's a faster update.**

**  
OMG DRAMA :(  
What'll happennnnnnnnnn?**

**dramatic music plays**

**Dum Dum Dum Dum. ;)  
Review & Find out SOON! 3  
Thanks for reading & Muahhh :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**New Beginnings**

**A Twilight Fanfic**

**Chapter 22**

Bella's POV

Once out of Edward's apartment, I ran to the elevator, and banged on the button.

"Come on," I groaned, to the damn elevator.

The tears were about to fall out of my eyes, and I just felt so lost, so out of place. I started back down one last time at Edward's apartment.

_Did I really want to leave him?_

I would have to, I wouldn't let Jacob touch a hair on his head, and if protecting him meant staying away, that's what I'd do. _To protect him._

The elevator opened in front of me, and I took one last look at the apartment, before rushing in. I clicked on the ground button twice, and took a shaky breath as the doors closed. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears as hard as I could.

_'Just wait until you're out of here, Bella. Be strong...__**for Edward**__'_

Soon enough, I was greeted with a small 'bing' sound, and the doors opened. I practically bolted through the lobby, not caring about the curious and confused glances of others. Once out the hotel, I continued running, being blinded by the tears the clouded my vision. Being clumsy as I was, I ran right into a tree. Thankfully, no one was around to see it, so I just wrapped my arms around myself, and sunk down, crying hard.

Edward's POV

I immediately jumped out of my bed, wiping at my tears quickly. I immediately ran to the door, throwing it open, and running into the hallway, looking around, madly. I saw the elevator doors closing, and I ran as fast as I could towards them.

'_No!'_

It was too late, by the time I got there, the doors had closed, and the elevator was on its way down. I growled to myself, and hit the down button continuously and thankfully, the second elevator opened up. I immediately ran inside, and clicked the Ground button, and the 'Close Doors' button. Once at the ground floor, I bolted out of the machine, only to see that Bella was running towards the door, already. I ran after her, crying out her name, but she didn't hear it – _or she just ignored me._

I'd never thought Bella was a fast runner, but I guess I was wrong. She far ahead of me, and I watched helplessly from the distance as she hit a tree, sinking down and curling up, as she sobbed. _I was almost there_ – when a van immediately stopped by her, and _Jacob_ jumped out, grabbing her and throwing her rather roughly into it, and hopping back in.

"Bella!" I screamed, to no avail, as the van sped off.

I started running after the van, but it was far too quick for me, and left me in its dust. I screamed in frustration. I felt so lost, and so frightened at the same time. Where the _hell _was he taking her? If he touched a hair on her head, I'd _kill_ him. I didn't know where he'd taken her, so I headed back to my apartment, mentally screaming at myself the whole way.

Once in my apartment, I realized I needed help. I called up Alice, and Rosalie immediately, knowing that they were Bella's friends, and probably knew Jacob more then I. They told me they'd be right over, with their boyfriends as well. I gave them the address, and then called up Ziesha, informing her of the situation, and she agreed to come too.

Soon enough, they all came to my apartment. Rosalie, and Alice came together. Rosalie introduced me to Emmett, he was a big guy, which was great. He was pretty cool too, so I was glad to meet him. Alice introduced me to her fiancée, Jasper, he was a small man, much like Alice. He had dirty blonde hair, but the guy looked quick on his feet, and smart as well. Shortly after, Ziesha showed up, with a smug smirk on her face. She cut me off before I could ask what she was so happy about.

"I got them. We should go, _right now_," she said.

"What? How?" I asked, startled.

"You know me, Edward. I've got sources creeping in every corner," she grinned, before turning serious, "Let's go now, we'll get them by surprise – _when they're not expecting it_."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," said Emmett.

"It does," agreed Alice.

"Alright, let's go, Ziesha," I nodded.

_**Hang on Bella, we're coming.**_

**--**

**A/N: Short, but updated.  
Hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Chapter 23

**New Beginnings**

**A Twilight Fanfic**

**Chapter 23**

Bella's POV

My head throbbed as I gained consciousness. I groaned, and remembered almost instantly that I was in danger, and took on a protective state, as far as I could manage. I heard someone chuckle in front of me. I looked up, and the blurry figure, cleared into Jacob. I growled slightly at him – _I guess I picked the growling up from Edward._ His chuckling grew louder as he saw my pathetic attempt to tell him to back off.

"So you left him, Bella," said Jacob, sadistically.

"Yeah, now leave him out of this!" I snapped.

"Ah, but Bella. That's not possible, you see. _You slept with him_," he said.

"So, what?!" I yelled, "I love him, and he loves me. You just loved my body, Jacob."

His answer to me was a slap. I realized then that I was chained up by my arms, barely able to move. I still attempted to struggle out of them, to no avail. I heard footsteps, _a lot of them_, and soon enough, Victoria, Tanya, and another blonde haired man appeared before me. I backed up against the wall a bit, and my eyes widened. I stared at each of the faces carefully, honestly terrified now. Not for myself, but for Edward's safety.

"The nerve of her," hissed Victoria.

"Who do you think you are?" said Tanya.

The blonde haired man stayed silent, as his gaze pierced right through me.

"Stay quiet, Tanya, Victoria," growled Jacob, for authority.

"Jacob, I don't care. Who does this little skank think she is?" snarled Victoria.

She was about to take a step towards me, but stopped, when the blonde haired man out stretched an arm, a clear signal to stop.

"Stay back, Victoria," he said strictly.

A growl erupted from Victoria's throat.

"No. You stand down," she growled.

"Do _not_ question my authority," he snapped back at her, he growled.

"Bella," said Jacob, bringing my attention back to him.

"..What?" I asked, somewhat scared.

"I don't know why you did it. Will you come with me, if I spare your pathetic Edward? Will you swear not to run away?" he asked, "Or will I have to take matters into my own hands?"

He took out a knife, to prove his point.

"I'll go," I said.

_Anything for Edward's safety._

"You can't back down from this, Bella. I'll do _everything_ I want," he said, smirking deviously.

Before I could speak, I was cut off by a loud cracking noise, and Victoria fell to the floor. I let out a startled whimper, and stared at her in horror. The next one to go was Tanya, as she was teamed up by a fairly big man, and – _Rosalie?_ What? Was I dreaming? However, my heart began beating erratically in my chest, knocking on my ribs. A blonde haired man, and Alice took on the other one of Jacob's men.

"Ah, Jasper," he said, smirking.

"James," hissed Jasper.

I watched as Jasper and James took shots at each other, with Alice occasionally helping out. Then I looked at Jacob, my eyes widening in disbelief. I hadn't noticed Edward's entrance, and there he was, already taking his shots at Jacob. I was brought back down to Earth – _slightly_ – when I felt someone tugging on my chains. I stared at the woman, she was a true beauty.

"Hey, hun. I'm gonna get you out of these, alright?" she said, sweetly, and I nodded.

I don't know exactly what she did, but the chains fell limply to the ground, setting me free. I shot a quick glance at Alice, and saw that her and Jasper had killed James, and were heading towards Edward, for assistance.

"Stay back!" snapped Edward.

"Edward?" questioned Alice.

"He's mine," he said through clenched teeth, as he took another punch at Jacob, breaking his jaw.

Everyone seemed to understand, and backed off a bit.

"Edward?" I squeaked, when I managed to find my voice.

I heard Jacob growl, angrily. How he did that through a broken jaw - that was past me. I saw Edward hit him once more, before he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Edward made brief eye contact with me, and seemed to look me over, to make sure I hadn't been hurt. Once satisfied, he smiled my favourite grin at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

However, Jacob caught my attention, as he took something out. My eyes widened, and snapped back to Edward. _A gun. _Edward was still smiling at me, oblivious to Jacob's plans.

"Edward!" I screamed, running over to him.

"Bella," he said, softly.

"Edward, move! Jacob!" I cried desperately.

He stared at me in confusion, before he remembered Jacob, and his eyes widened.

**_Bang._**


	24. Chapter 24

**New Beginnings  
A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 24**

Bella's POV

Edward fell to the ground right before me.

**_No!_**

I let out a cry, and ran over to him, screaming his name. Jacob shot at him again, before the men that had come with him got hold of Jacob. They dragged him away, as I collapsed on Edward.

"Edward!" I cried, hugging him close to me, as he lay on the floor.

He had been shot in the neck, and in the chest. I felt Alice, and Rosalie wrap their arms around me, but I just kept hugging Edward, whispering that everything would be alright, as Rosalie and Alice comforted me. Soon enough, the men returned, and Rosalie started telling him about Edward's injuries. I heard her mention their names, the big one was Emmett, and the blonde haired one was Jasper. Emmett and Jasper had killed off Jacob. Rosalie and Alice pulled me away from Edward, so Emmett and Jasper could rush with him to the car they'd come with. Soon enough, we were in the car, and Edward was back in my arms, as tears streaked down my face. _This couldn't be happening._

_ **Edward, you have to stay with me.**_

He was still breathing, and that was my motivation. Emmett drove the jeep as fast as he could, racing through the street. I closed my eyes, and rested my head against Edward's, I could feel a panic attack coming on, but I fought it off. When I opened my eyes, I was in the hospital waiting area, with Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. Rosalie had her arms around me, and I shrugged out of her arms. I looked at them all, and they gave me looks of sympathy.

"How is he?" I asked, barely about a whisper.

"He's...not really well, Bella," said Alice, sadly.

I whimpered, as I felt the tears come on again. Rosalie tried to wrap her arms around me again, but I pushed them away.

"Well, we told the police about Jacob. Jasper, and I brought them to the place, and they believed us. They just need to speak with you, Bella, but they'll do it later," said Emmett.

I nodded, before curling up in the chair. I heard someone's phone ring, and Jasper handed it to me. I stared at the iPhone blankly, realizing it was Edward's. On the screen, it read, 'Dad'. I took a deep breath, and answered it, trying not to cry.

"Hello?" I answered, shakily.

_"Hello? May I speak to Edward?" _he asked, as I bit my lip.

"He's...he can't be here right now," I whimpered.

There was a pause.

"_Honey, who is this_?" he asked, fatherly.

"I'm..I'm Edward's..._fiancée_," I told him.

"_I'm Carlisle, Edward's father. Dear, tell me what's happened_," he said, and it sounded as though he were frowning.

"Edward's been shot," I sobbed into the phone now.

"_Where are you?_" he asked, desperately now.

"We're at Jackson Hospital," I said, softly.

"_We'll be right there. We're in Chicago..we landed a little while ago, and came to Edward's apartment, only to find that he wasn't here, so we called. Don't worry, everything will be fine, we'll be right there_," he reassured me.

I nodded, only to remember he couldn't see me, "Okay, thank you."

I hung up, and closed my eyes, clutching Edward's iPhone to me.

"He's going to be fine," assured Rosalie.

"His mother and father are coming," I said, simply.

Everyone went quiet, and then Emmett offered to go get some coffee, as did Jasper. As they left, Edward's parents arrived. I immediately recognized them, as he had his mother's eyes, and hair, while he had his father's facial structure. I immediately got up and greeted them, and Carlisle assured me that everything would be fine, and he was going to go check up on Edward's condition – since he was a doctor. Then, he was off, and I sat down with Edward's mother, Esme. Alice and Rosalie had gone to the washroom, when Carlisle had left to check on Edward.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No, don't be. He loved you, he told me on the phone," she said, running a hand down my back.

"But, he wouldn't be in this because of me! I'm so sorry!" I cried, as I felt the tears slide down my cheeks.

Esme wrapped her arm around me, and held me close, and she began crying too.

"Edward loves you with all of his heart, he wouldn't let anything touch you," she said, "He's just like his father, they're both very protective of people they care about."

I nodded, and then she wiped my tears away, and then her own.

"We've got to be strong for Edward, Bella," she said, smiling at me lovingly.

Just then, Carlisle walked in.

"He's stable now. They're moving him into his room, but he isn't expected to gain consciousness until tomorrow. I'm having him placed on a larger bed, if you want to spend the night here with him, Bella," he said.

I nodded, "Thank you, so much."

He smiled at me, "We'll be at Edward's apartment."

"Okay," I said, and faced Esme, as she smiled back at me.

"See, I told you," she said.

I laughed, softly, "Yes, you did."

We embraced one last time, and then I got up. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper came back inside right then as well, and were told the new information. Everyone was preparing to leave, and I was outside of Edward's rooms saying goodbye.

"Just call me if you need anything," said Rosalie, and I nodded.

"Alright, thanks Rose," I said, hugging her and Alice.

Emmett grinned at me, "Take care, little sister."

I smiled at the new family I'd made, "Thanks, Em."

Jasper, shook my hand, and then Carlisle, and Esme hugged me.

Once they left, I went into Edward's room. He was hooked up to a lot of machines, and I just crawled into the bed with him, hugging him. I snuggled into his side, inhaling his scent, as I felt tears well up in my eyes again. I was the worst girlfriend ever, I'd let him get hurt. This was all because of me. I groaned, and felt a throb at my side, as I groaned, and lifted up my shirt slightly, to see a hug bruise, that Jacob had probably given me. I was too exhausted to think of anything else, as I fell asleep against Edward.

**--**

**A/N: Reviews keep the chapters coming weekly or so ;  
See, that wasn't TOO long, haha.  
Keep on reading :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**New Beginnings**

**A Twilight Fanfic**

**Chapter 25**

Bella's POV

I awoke by a strong, demanding kiss. From the lack of breath – I opened my eyes, startled. As I pulled away, gasping for air, a pair of green eyes opened in front of me. Edward seemed to study me for a bit, as I regained my breath, before he began kissing me again – and this time, I hungrily kissed back, bringing my hands to either side of his face. He moaned softly against me, wrapping his arms securely around my waist, and pulling me a little closer.

"Ahh.." he groaned in pain, and pulled away.

I suddenly remembered his wounds, and jumped away from him, literally falling out of the small bed.

"Bella!" he cried, worried.

I got up and went over to him, cupping his hand in mine.

"I'm fine," I said, and then winced and grabbed my side.

"Bella, let me see," he ordered, and wrapped his arms around my back, steering me near him, as he sat me down on the bed. He lifted up my shirt, to reveal a bruise. He frowned, and stared back up at me, letting the shirt fall back down.

"This definitely isn't from the fall," he said.

"Yeah, I noticed it last night. It's from Jacob," I nodded.

He frowned, and hugged me around the waist, lovingly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you get hurt," I said, running my hands through his bronze locks.

Just then, the doctor walked into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. I see you're awake," he said, and then smiled at me, and I smiled back, nodding.

"I see you're awake, I'm Dr. Carter, and I'm glad to tell you that you'll be making a full recovery. You suffered from a bullet into your neck, which thankfully didn't get very far – thus not throwing you into a critical condition, or even killing you. The other, was in your chest, somewhat near your heart. You are a really lucky man," Dr. Carter explained.

Edward, nodded, "Yes, thank you. I have one last favour to request of you."

Smiling, the doctor nodded, "And what's that?"

"My fiancée is bruised, I'd like a check-up done on her, please," requested Edward.

"Of course, I'll hand her off to one of the other doctors, who handles bruised cases. She'll work perfectly with her," he said.

Edward nodded in agreement, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Go on," he whispered, encouragingly into my ear.

I turned, and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before getting off the bed, and following the doctor. I took one last look at Edward, smiled, and waved awkwardly, and left as he chuckled. Dr. Carter introduced me to Dr. Fraser. She seemed like a nice lady, and she led me into her examining room. She softly rubbed my bruise with some kind of liquid, and said it would heal faster, and then lead me back to Edward's room.

--

Three weeks later, Edward was released from the hospital, and Emmett and Rosalie helped me take him home. The doctors had told us to make him rest still, as his wounds had been somewhat serious, even though they weren't life threatening, and he still required a lot of rest. Once home, we settled him onto the bed, and Emmett and Rosalie had to go. We said our goodbyes, and I went to the kitchen to prepare him some breakfast. As I popped a few pieces of bread into the toaster, I gazed at the TV. I froze as I watched the ad of a pregnancy test, and realized that I was two weeks late for my period. Edward and I had just had sex three weeks ago, and the fact that there was a possibility of me being pregnant, both frightened, and excited me. Biting my lip, I quickly grabbed Edward's breakfast, and took a deep breath, walking to his room, and putting on a fake smile, as I handed the bowl to him. He must have been really hungry, or else he would have seen right through it. As he ate, I smiled at him.

"Edward, I have to go get something, I'll be right back!" I said, and rushed out of the room, before he could stop me.

"Bella – " was all I heard as I rushed out of the apartment with my purse.

I practically ran to the drugstore, and once there, I hurried over to grab two pregnancy tests, throwing them on the counter – while blushing – I got out the money, and paid for them. Once I got home, I ran into the bathroom.

"Bella?" came Edward's beautiful velvety voice, through the door.

"Sorry, I just need to pee bad!" I said, hoping that I sounded convincing.

I heard him chuckle.

"Alright," he said.

I read the instructions, before following them, and then I waited.

"Bella?" asked Edward, a little later, concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna jump into the shower, I feel so dirty, and sweaty," I lied.

"Nonsense, you were fine when you went," he argued.

I bit my lip.

_Not now, Edward._

"Too bad," I said, simply.

I heard him sigh.

"Well, can't I shower _with_ you?" he said, seductively.

I pushed my legs together, as I felt heat build up between them.

_Stop it! This is how you got into this in the first place!_

"Not this time. I don't wanna end up having sex, because it'll take longer to shower, and I'm already tired," I said.

He groaned, "Bella, what's going on in there?"

"Nothing! I'll be out soon!" I cried, and turned on the tub's tap, letting the water run, so I would sound convincing.

Sighing, I let the minutes tick by, I check both pregnancy tests. My breath hitches in my throat as I peer over to read what they both same. Over them both, they say the exact same thing – _Positive._ Tears make their way down my face. A baby? Was I even ready for this? My heart's knocking against my ribs, continuously, as if it's a bomb, getting ready to explode. I must have started sobbing hard, because Edward came into the bathroom, and turned off the water in the tub. He studied the pregnancy tests, and then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"Bella? Bella, are you pregnant?" he asked.

Unable to speak, I merely nodded.

"Shh," he comforted, and scooped me up, as though I were weightless in his arms, and brought me into his bedroom, setting me on the bed.

When he pulled away, he winced, so he must have hated me.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, curling up into a small ball, preparing to be hit for my mistakes.

"Bella," he pleaded, urgently, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I cried.

"Why? Don't you...want this baby?" he whispered.

My eyes widened, a few tears making their way down my cheeks.

"Of course! But..you...I-" I said, confused.

He cupped my cheek, "I'll always want any child you offer me," he said, kissing my lips.

"But I nearly _killed _you. If you wanted to leave, you're even more tied to me now!" I said.

"I'm _never_ going to leave you, Bella. Do you understand me?" he said.

He picked me up, and sat me down in his lap, rocking us gently.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, bringing his lips to my neck, placing soft kisses on it.

"I love you too," I said, truthfully.

He lifted my shirt up, stroking my stomach.

"I'm going to be a father.." he whispered, with a smile on his face, that reached his eyes.

That's when it dawned on me. I, Isabella Swan, was going to be a mother – and nothing could meet up to the excitement, and nervousness I felt. I brought my hand, and rested it on top of Edwards, and he looked up at me.

_I basically jumped him right then._

_--_

**A/N: Yaay :  
Yes, they had sex at the end.**

**LOL**

**The next chapter will be the epilogue – the final chapter.**

**D:  
HOWEVER, rest assured.**

**I'll be starting a new story! :D  
And it's going to be mainly Edward and Bella.**

**  
Now, I need YOUR help for this.  
For my new story, I've got two ideas in mind, and I need you guys to give me feedback, included in your reviews.**

**Would you prefer a high school fanfic – complications with crushes, and Edward & Bella's relationship, etc?**

**OR**

**A darkish, normal Twilight universe fanfic (Edward vampire, Bella human) – it'll include a lot of sex, so if you're not one for sex, I'd recommend you either skip the part in the fanfic, or simply don't vote for it. It's not one to be mainly focusing on death, nothing too sadistic like that for this story I have in mind, however, it'll keep you on the edge of your seats, that much I promise.  
**

**I **_**might**_** not go with the votes, in case I feel like writing one, and not the other.  
However, the other idea will be taken up later, if not this time.**

**:D**

**Thanks, & PLEASE review.  
Your ideas are appreciated, and review for this story is better than any salary I could receive!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:  
Thank you for your reviews!**

**One reviewer asked how the baby could still make it after Jacob, and falling off the bed.  
Well, you see, Bella and Edward had sex right before Jacob kidnapped her, literally the night before it all. As well, Edward basically gained consciousness the next day (because he was admitted to the hospital that very day when Jacob kidnapped Bella).  
For a woman to successfully become "pregnant", it takes about 3-4 days, so before that, the fertilization process was going on, or Edward's sperm were still in her at that point. She technically became pregnant when it successfully attached onto her uterine wall, which was probably about 2 or 3 days after.**

**ANYWAYS, that was pretty embarrassing to write, haha.**

**And if it doesn't make sense/doesn't seem realistic still,**

**Just remember,**

**It's a fictional story, and anything can happen ;)**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews!  
I honestly have chosen the dark one , I got tired of making Edward human – but rest assured, your next story **_**will **_**be the high school one.**

**As well, please add me to your Author Alert list, as you will be constantly posted on any new stories I post, including the new one.**

**The new one will be in Twilight itself, meaning Edward's a vampire, and Bella's a human, and it will take place during New Moon, when Edward leaves. I don't want to give away too much, but I hope you'll enjoy it. It will **_**not **_**be gory, nor cruel. You'll love it, trust me ;)**

**And now – onto the epilogue!  
-cries-**

**Bye, bye New Beginnings.**

**--**

**New Beginnings**

**A Twilight Fanfic  
Chapter 26 – Epilogue **

Edward's POV

She looked so beautiful – an angel – as she walked over to me, slightly plump around the stomach due to the baby. Charlie- her father - was at her side, having his arm linked with his, as Alice and Rosalie trotted gracefully behind them. Bella looked over to me shyly, taking me in, as I was of her. Her brown eyes filled with lust, and she blushed, and looked into my eyes, running a hand over her stomach, as I smiled brightly to her. Emmett, and Jasper were my best men, and we'd all grown close after our encounter with Jacob. Alice and Rosalie helped Bella up to me, as she walked up with Charlie. Charlie wiped a few tears from his eyes, and kissed Bella on the top of her head, before glaring as he handed her over to me. I smiled, thankfully over to him, before taking Bella securely in my arms, and kissing her cheek, as she giggled. It had been two months since we'd discovered that we were going to become parents. Bella had wanted to get married before she had the baby, and we ended up marrying in two months, and she was very thankful that she could fit in a wedding dress. We'd informed Charlie, and Bella's mother Renee. Renee had been very excited, and had immediately joined the celebration with my own mother, Alice, and Rosalie. Charlie – now he'd been another story. He'd been angered that I'd basically _knocked up_ his daughter. That had made both Bella, and I to blush a rich shade of crimson.

Bella informed him of Jacob's activities and how I'd saved her, risking my life. Charlie's anger towards me faded at that moment, and he confirmed that I was okay. By his glaring, that meant two things – he gave me a 'You better take good care of her, and not hurt her' look, or a suspicious one. I prayed it was the first one, I really did want to get to know Charlie, he seemed like a funny man. Someone cleared their throat, and I let go of Bella. I didn't listen to a word the man said, but when he paused to look at me, I continued staring into Bella's eyes.

"I do, and I always will," I said, overconfidently.

He continued, saying Bella's side.

"I do," she said, smiling up at me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he said.

I don't even think I paused to let him finish the sentence, and I swooped down, capturing her lips with mine, as I gently laid a hand on her stomach, making sure that our baby was safe, and just to spend this special moment with him or her as well. We headed over to the cake, which was vanilla flavoured – just how Bella liked it. I cut a small piece out, and turned to her.

"Open up," I smiled, and she opened her mouth, as I deposited it in.

She took a piece, and softly placed it in my mouth, and we were taken in by numerous camera flashes. Soon enough, we were whisked away, and had to dance. I chuckled, knowing Bella didn't really like dancing, but she knew that she couldn't protest against it _today._

After our dance, I took her home to _our_ apartment. Changing into sweats, I stayed without a Tshirt, as I normally did. We laid on our bed, as I stroked my hand down her face, as it glistened in the moonlight. She smiled at me, her chocolate brown eyes shining, and I couldn't help but smile back. I moved closer slightly, mindful of her stomach, and placed a kiss on her lips.

"My wife looks so gorgeous," I told her, as I pulled away.

"My husband always looks gorgeous," she giggled, running a hand over my bare chest.

I took her hand, and kissed it lovingly, "Our child will look even more beautiful."

Bella pouted, "Can't we find out the gender?"

"No, we're not going to. It'll be a surprise," I said.

She hit my chest playfully, and I chuckled, almost giving in – _almost._

She sighed, and snuggled into my chest, as much as she could with her stomach in the way. She was exhausted, and I was as well. Sighing, I wrapped my arms around her and my eyes drooped shut. I kissed the top of her head, and softly hummed her favourite lullaby.

"I love you, Edward," she said, sleepily.

"I love you too, my angel. Sleep, we have a huge day ahead of us," I said, smiling.

--

**6 Months Later**

Bella had gone for the C-Section, not wanting to feel the horrid pain of a natural child birth. As Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I waited patiently for the surgery to be completed, I couldn't help but worry. Carlisle put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Edward. She's been in there for about 2 hours, she'll probably be out any second now," Carlisle comforted.

"Yeah," I said, simply.

"Mr. Cullen?" called out one of the nurses, as she came into the waiting room.

"Yes, that's me," I said, standing up and going over to her.

"Congratulations! You have twins," she smiled, "A girl, and a boy. As well, your wife, Mrs. Bella Cullen is being transferred to her room right now. The room is going to be room number 527. She can be discharged after three days. The babies are being cleaned right now, and are going to be sent over to Mrs. Cullen's room after a few checkups to confirm their health," she explained.

I was at a loss for words. Twins? I felt an amazing feeling wash through me that minute. I was a father of a boy and a girl. I honestly couldn't wait to get to see Bella and tell her. We'd both been slightly disappointed that we'd only have either a boy or a girl, and we'd have to try again next time. This was simply a miracle.

Carlisle and Esme thanked the nurse for me, and we all headed towards Bella's room. When we arrived there, she was already in the bed. She truly looked like an angel sleeping, and I couldn't help but smile. About an hour later, she gained consciousness, and immediately reached over to me. I hugged her gently, as to not hurt her.

"How's our baby?" she asked.

As if on queue, there was a knock on our door, and two nurses came in with our two children. Bella stared over at me, confused, and I beamed down at her.

"Love, you had twins," I said, and chuckled as her eyes widened with excitement, and surprise.

We were both handed a baby. I was handed our girl, and Bella was handed our boy. Our girl – who we decided to name Alexis – had gone after Carlisle! She had a bit of blonde hair on her head, and sparkling blue eyes. She was staring up at me while holding my finger, as I smiled down at her. Bella had our boy – Felix – and he had taken bits and pieces of both Bella and I. He'd taken my hair, and Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They both looked like babies that had just dropped out of an angel's arms.

The three days passed by very fast, and I took my family home. Carlisle and Esme were delighted with their new grandchildren, and as they took care of them, I took care of Bella. She was still on painkillers, and if she wasn't, she'd be in a lot of pain. The doctors said she was weaker due to her having twins, and she'd be fine as long as she didn't get up and move around too much. I hated how much it would hurt her when she'd have to use the washroom. She'd almost cry from pain, and all I could do was helplessly hear her cry and whimper. I made a mental note not to get her pregnant again, if she'd be in this much pain.

Thankfully, in 3 days, the pain melted away to a little bothersome throb when she moved around too much. Alice, and Rosalie were delighted with their new little friends, and were always over after work. Emmett and Jasper were also looking forward to having children of their own.

--

It had been a month, and I desperately wanted to take Bella out somewhere. With the help of Carlisle and Esme, I got my plan in action.

"Where are we going?" she whined, "You know I hate surprises."

I chuckled, and shook my head, opening the car door for her as she got in.

"Please?" she pleaded, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I just smiled over at her, and closed the passenger door to the Lexus. Hopping into the Lexus, and starting it up, I reversed it out of the apartment's parking lot.

"You'll see," I vowed.

Soon enough, we arrived at the restaurant. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You couldn't have told me we were coming to _Pizza Hut_ before?!" she said, laughing.

I chuckled along with her, and walked her in. It had been a while since we'd had pizza, so I thought why not. After all, it was a stepping stone to my final plan. We ordered, and ate, taking our time. As I paid the bill, she yawned and stretched slightly.

"We're not done yet, love. Don't get too tired," I teased.

She stared at me confused, and I stretched out my hand for her, and she took it. We took our seats in the Lexus, and pulled out, heading to our new destination. When we got there, Bella was asleep. I parked the car, and picked her up, bridal style, and sat on the hood of it, with Bella sleeping in my lap. I woke her up with a kiss, and a few sweet, encouraging words. She whined, and her eyes fluttered open to stare at me.

"Look love, it's your final surprise. Then I promise, you can go to sleep," I said.

I moved slightly, and turned her head slightly – and she caught sight of it.

_The sold sign._

Bella was an intelligent woman, and she quickly turned over to me, and stared at me bewildered – all signs of sleep gone - as I chuckled. She carefully eyed the beautiful white stone mansion, that was ours. I took out the key from my pocket, and handed it to her. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she stared at me. I immediately kissed her, in an attempt to stop her from crying. However, it didn't get very far, except the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's not furnished yet, but we can move in whenever you like. I'm giving the old apartment to Carlisle and Esme," he smiled.

"I love you, Edward," she said, hugging me tightly, and burying her head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you too, my angel," I said, hugging her back, and resting my chin on her head.

**The End**

**--**

**A/N: YAAAAAY! :)  
Mmkay, so now go comment!  
And MAKE SURE YOU ADD ME TO YOUR AUTHOR ALERT!  
Or else you'll miss out on any other stories or a one-shot I let out ;)  
I don't know exactly when the other story will be out.**

**I also apologize for the VERY late update.**

**I've had a lot going down lately :(  
However, hopefully after this week, I'll be free for a bit, because everything left, is due this week. :D**

**I HOPE YOU LOVED NEW BEGINNINGS.  
I think it's poorly written by the way :(  
It's my first fanfic, don't bash too badly D':  
Love you guys!**


End file.
